We Are One
by Orym Hawksong
Summary: IchiRuki What would have happened if Ichigo died during Urahara's training? What are the consequences? Some OOC. A story in which Rukia's rescue has very different results for Kurosaki Ichigo. Please R&R. Future chapters may be rated M.
1. Death

"_The ones in the world with true strength aren't the ones who can stay forever in the light or forever in the dark, they are the ones who can step over the line into the shadows, and know when to step back." – James Chang_

Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes as he remembered everything that had lead up to this point. He had gone through more than he had ever thought he would do in his life for this. Every battle, every single moment of training, every single bit of pain, it had all been for this moment. As Ichigo floated in front of Rukia with a grin, flashes of the past burned in his mind.

_Madarame Ikkaku_

_Abarai Renji_

_Kenpachi Zaraki_

Now,

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

**Flashbacks**

"SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshit!" yelled Ichigo as he looked down and saw the rest of his Chain of Fate being eaten away at once.

"Is he really going to turn into a Hollow?" asked Jinta as he turned to Urahara.

"Maybe, maybe not. Normally when a person turns into a Hollow their body explodes and reforms into the shape of their Hollow form however with Kurosaki-kun the mask is forming first. It's a symbol of his resistance. Let's wait and see if he really turns into a Hollow," said Urahara as he stared down at Ichigo's form.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"Hello…_King_," said a chilling voice from Ichigo's left.

Ichigo sat up as he looked around. He was sitting on a skyscraper in the middle of an abandoned city. As he turned around Ichigo saw a mirror image of himself standing behind him with its arms crossed. The clone wasn't an exact replica though. Instead of orange hair, it had snow white hair. It wore the traditional uniform of a Shinigami dyed white and the whites of its eyes were pitch black. His iris' glinted gold with a hidden malice.

"About time you showed up King," said the copy in a cold, (pun intended) hollow voice.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo as he raised his fists and settled into karate stance.

"_You're_ going to fight _me_? Oh that's rich," shouted the weird version of himself as he bent down laughing. "You can't win against me. I'm going to consume you now. I'm your _Inner Hollow_," said the man with a sadistic grin. "Once I destroy you I'll be the King. I'll get your _body_."

"Sorry man, but that ain't going to happen!" roared Ichigo as he swung his right fist at the Hollow. To his surprise the Hollow caught it without even looking at his fist. "Che, you're pathetic you know that? I can't believe that you survived that encounter with Kuchiki Byakuya."

"You… you know about Byakuya?" asked Ichigo lowering his guard in surprise. His Hollow takes the chances to smash him in the face sending him tumbling backwards.

"Course I know about that bastard! I know everything! I know all of your moves, I have all of your memories, I have _everything_! In fact... I even have something you don't," said the Hollow as he grinned evilly at Ichigo. "I have a _killer's instinct_. I have it and you don't. That's why I'm going to kill you and take your throne."

Ichigo didn't even see the Hollow move. The next thing he felt was the Hollow's fist colliding with his stomach. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was falling. He was falling down the side of the skyscraper he had been standing on and that sadistic copy of himself had actually jumped and was laughing as it tried to catch up to him.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… don't bother with him. He's trying to waste your time. If you look around you'll see that this world… your inner world is dissolving. If it completely dissolves then he will win regardless of whether or not he beats you," said a voice to his left. As Ichigo turned, he saw a tall man with unkempt facial hair and long ragged jet black hair. He was dressed in a long flowing black overcoat that ended in tatters.

"Who're you?" asked Ichigo.

"I've told you before, my name is ********," said the man.

"Huh?"

"I see you still can't hear me. After all this time I had hoped… It can't be helped. You must find your own powers. Find your own Shinigami powers, stand on your own, press forwards and survive Ichigo," said the man before Ichigo fell into darkness.

"_Did you know? The color of a Shinigami's Reiraku is red."_ – Ishida Uryu

"_Of course!"_

Ichigo looked around as he saw all of the dissolved parts of his inner world. At first they seemed like blocks. Nothing more than white cubes. As he started concentrating on seeing their reiraku however, he saw that the majority of the flowing ribbons were white. All but one. In a corner of his crumbling world, Ichigo saw a box with a _red_ ribbon. Moving quickly, he stopped as he stepped next to it.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and open it!" said the man in black.

Ichigo shot him an annoyed glance before he pulled the red ribbon flowing from the box. As it opened he saw the hilt of a sword inside. With a mighty heave, Ichigo pulled out the zanpakuto. With a flare of bright light Ichigo found himself standing on the side of the skyscraper again staring into the hateful eyes of his Inner Hollow except this time the man in black was at his side and his zanpakuto was in his hand.

"Now that I've got my zanpakuto I'm going to tear you apart. I can't waste time with you. I've got to go and save Rukia," said Ichigo as he raised his zanpakuto.

"Che, are you talking about the zanpakuto in your hands or _mine_?" asked the Hollow with a bloodthirsty grin as it raised an inverse version of Ichigo's zanpakuto. The blade was black instead of silver. "Let _me_ tell _you_ something King. Someone like you, someone who doesn't even know the name of their own zanpakuto can _never_ beat me."

Ichigo was barely able to raise his zanpakuto in time to block the Hollow's slash. The second time he wasn't so lucky. Ichigo grit his teeth as he felt the Hollow reverse the swing of _his_ blade as Ichigo blocked. Blood poured out of a gash on his left arm.

"Whoo! I bet that smarts. You're not bad King, I'll give you that, but you'll never, ever kill little old me. I'm going to kill _you_ and then I'm going to take your body. I'll be the king and you'll be the horse," yelled the Hollow as he laughed before pointing his sword at Ichigo.

"Get up. I want to see the look on your face when you die," said the Hollow. Ichigo's eyes widen as he realized that he had been done on one knee.

"_When did that happen?"_

"Get up Ichigo. You aren't this weak. Why are you afraid?" asked the man in Black as he stared down at Ichigo's kneeling form. "You still haven't called me. Look forward Ichigo. You should be able to hear now. The only thing covering your ears is the worthless emotion of fear. There is only one enemy and you are also alone. What are you afraid of? Forget that fear. Look forward. Walk forth. Never ever stop. Cowardice will only cause death! Say it. My name is…," said the man egging Ichigo on.

"Zangetsu!" roared Ichigo as he pointed his zankaputo at his hollow. With a burst of spiritual energy, Ichigo could fell his blade transform. When the light around his zanpakuto had faded, it had changed its shape. It now resembled a giant clever with the hilt wrapped in a long, white cloth. The blade of the sword was black while the edge was silver.

"Nice King. Very nice," said the Hollow as he held up an inverse version of Zangetsu. "Of course when you learned Shikai, I did too." The hollow's eyes widened however, as he saw Ichigo swung his sword down towards him and suddenly everything was engulfed in a bright flash of spiritual energy.

"Damn…it… How? How can you do that? I… _I_ don't know… that attack…," grunted the Hollow as he glared up at Ichigo from the crater he was embedded in.

"Sorry man, _I _don't know what I did. I just _did_. Kinda like that _Killer's Instinct_ you were talking about," said Ichigo with a bloodthirsty grin as he pointed Zangetsu at his Hollow's neck. At his words, his Inner Hollow began to laugh.

"Interesting! Looks like you have some after all. Alright, you win King. Looks like you _can_ wield my power," said the Hollow as he slowly rose to his feet.

"No," said Ichigo.

"Wha?" asked the Hollow in surprise.

"I said No. I don't want to be the 'King' and I don't want you to be the 'Horse'. I want you to be my 'Partner'," said Ichigo as he held out his hand.

"Partner? Are you serious? Why the fuck would I want that?" asked the Hollow as he gave another ghoulish laugh.

"Because. We'll both get stronger. I guarantee that. I can also guarantee a _lot_ of opponents in the near future. So, what do you say?" asked Ichigo as he stuck out his hand.

"You're interesting… Partner. Alright, we do things your way. I can't wait to kill some people," said his Inner Hollow with a bloodthirsty grin as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"You better wake up now, that crazy guy in the hat is probably preparing to kill us," said the Hollow.

"Will do. I'll call if I need you," said Ichigo as he felt himself come out of his Inner World.

The Hollow turned towards Zangetsu as Ichigo disappeared from his Inner World. "Did I really just shake hands with the Ki – I mean my Partner?" Zangetsu nodded.

"How do you feel?" asked Zangetsu.

"I feel… weird. My heart seems… at ease," said the Hollow as he put his hand over his heart.

"A Hollow with a heart? You and Ichigo are two of a kind. What you're feeling is called happiness. You're happy because Ichigo trusts you," said Zangetsu with a small smile.

"Yeah… this… this feels… good," said the Hollow with a smile.

"Now, let's watch what's happening," said Zangetsu as he turned and closed his eyes to experience what Ichigo was experiencing.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"It seems… that I was wrong. Tessai, Jinta, Ururu it's time to finish it," said Urahara as he pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes. "I'm sorry Isshin. It seems we were wrong. Because of my mistake Kurosaki-kun has turned into a Hollow. To respect his memory I will cut him down myself Okiro… Benihime."

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun. I wish that we parted ways differently," said Tessai as he got up and bowed to Ichigo's 'Hollow' form.

"_Shit! I gotta let them know that I'm back!" _thought Ichigo as he regained control of his body.

"_Wait Partner. You want to save Rukia right? It's a much quicker way to Soul Society if you let yourself get killed right now," _said his Hollow.

"_Are you insane? If I die I'll lose all of my memories, not to mention my abilities as a Shinigami!"_ retorted Ichigo.

"_Relax. Since I'm with you I can keep your memories safe and your power as a Shinigami safe. It's much faster if you let them kill you. Trust me… I won't let you down… Partner,"_ said his Inner Hollow.

"_I hope you know what you're doing…,"_ thought Ichigo as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Shibari, Benihime!" called out Urahara as Ichigo was bound by a net of crimson energy. As Ichigo stood still he felt a blade piercing through his chest and knew that Urahara had pierced his heart.

"Thanks for everything… Urahara," said Ichigo as his Hollow form melted off. Urahara's eyes widened.

"Shit! Tessai get over here! He need's emergency healing!" yelled Urahara as he whirled around to find Tessai. Tessai was next to Ichigo in a flash. After examining Ichigo for a couple seconds, he looked at Urahara and shook his head sadly.

"You pierced his heart. The wound is too grievous. I can only make the passing less painful," said Tessai sadly.

"Don't worry Urahara. This is fine. It's quicker for me to go to Soul Society this way," said Ichigo with a grin as blood trickled down his chest.

"You idiot! You'll lose your memories and your powers as a Shinigami! You'll never be able to rescue Kuchiki-san!" yelled Urahara as he frantically tried to stem the tide of blood. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nah, my Inner Hollow, my _Partner_ can protect my memories and my powers as a Shinigami. I'll arrive in Soul Society with both of those, and I _will_ rescue Rukia," said Ichigo with his arrogant smirk.

"Your… _Hollow_?" asked Urahara incredulously. Ichigo nodded.

"See you on the other side old man," said Ichigo as his body disappeared.

"Tessai, get my Yoruichi and Shinji. _Now_. We're going to Soul Society," said Urahara seriously.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"_Told you it would work out Partner. Entering Soul Society would wipe __**your**__ mind but since I'm here and I have all of your memories I just had to share them with you again,"_ said his Inner Hollow with a grin.

"_Thanks. Do you… do you have a name?"_ asked Ichigo.

"_No. But I don't need one. After all, I only exist inside of you,"_ said the Hollow with a shrug.

"_Well then I'm just going to cal you Shiro. Kurosaki Shiro,"_ replied Ichigo.

"_Watch out, you got to hide you reiatsu better Ichigo otherwise Shinigami will be swarming over our location in a bit," _chastised Shiro.

"_Alright. We'll hide out and wait for Urahara,"_ continued Ichigo.

"_That crazy guy? Why?"_

"_I have a feeling he's going to be here, and I have a feeling that he know's more than he told us. Besides this is just a chance for us to get stronger,"_ explained Ichigo.

"_Alright, but you had better be right,"_ grumbled Shiro.

"_Let's go. I want to learn more about these __**powers**__ of yours,"_ said Ichigo as he walked away from the shabby Edo-period 'village' he had appeared in, and towards the forest that was outside of the town.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"Oh hoho that's quite a feat. To subdue his Hollow without our help, and to even convince it to become partners with him. Who is this guy Urahara-san?" asked a straight haired blonde man.

"His name, is Kurosaki Ichigo. Son of Kurosaki Isshin. He has gone to Soul Society to stop the execution of Kuchiki Rukia and we're going to help him. I hid the Hougyoku inside of Kuchiki-san's soul," said Urahara softly.

"So then…," continued the blonde haired man.

"Correct Shinji. Aizen is on the move," said Urahara.

"If Aizen is moving why shouldn't I bring the rest of the Vizards? It'll go much more smoothly this way," said Shinji.

"No, we have to keep the fact that you guys are still alive from Aizen. You must stay hidden until the time is right. Aizen always keeps his cards close to his chest. Like I said before, 'My only miscalculation was that there was no miscalculation.' Therefore only Yoruichi will go to Soul Society," said Urahara.

"What? You can't expect two people to take on all of Soul Society and win! Yoruichi is strong for sure but it's not possible unless there are diversions!" protested Shinji.

"That's where Kurosaki-kun's friends come into play. They've been training for the past couple of days to prepare for battle. I can personally vouch for every single one of them. They will accompany me to Soul Society and with three other fighters, we can do this," said Yoruichi in cat form.

"Then why'd you bother bringing me here in the first place Urahara-san?" asked Shinji in frustration.

"Because Aizen is on the move. He's on the move for the first time in a hundred years. We must be careful. We can't afford mistakes like last time. I believe I finally know what Aizen's goal is," said Urahara seriously.

"What is it?"

"The Oken. Aizen wants the Spirit King's Throne. I haven't discovered how he plans to do this but I have no doubt it involves the Hougyoku," said Urahara seriously.

"Alright, I'll tell the rest of the Vizards. Good luck Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san. I hope this Ichigo kid survives. I want to meet him," said Shinji with a lazy grin before he disappeared with Shunpo.

"You should gather Ishidan-kun, Sado-kun, and Inoue-kun. The longer we wait, the more likely Ichigo is to decide to move without us," said Urahara as Yoruichi nodded and left in cat form.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"_How many times do I have to tell you idiot? Don't fucking lose your concentration!"_ screamed Shiro in irritation.

"_I'm trying bastard! It's harder than you said it'd be!" _yelled Ichigo.

"_Maybe you're just a talentless piece of shit that can't fucking control his own fucking reiatsu,"_ muttered Shiro in annoyance.

Ichigo groaned as his Hollow mask dissipated after only eleven seconds. He had been working on it for five days and he only had one more day left. In the five days he had been working with his mask, his time had increased from three seconds… to eleven.

"_Oh my fucking god. Why? Why am I so crappy at reiatsu control?"_ moaned Ichigo internally as his mask broke. _Again_.

"_Ichigo. Instead of trying to force your reiatsu to calm down, let __**it**__ guide __**you**__ instead. You cannot control you reiatsu simply because there is too much of it to be controlled. Do not try to force things the other way. In the storm the tree that bends is the tree that does not break. Be the tree that bends Ichigo. Let you reiatsu guide you and you will find the answers you seek,"_ this time it was Zangetsu that spoke out.

Ichigo decided that since he was doing horrible already he had nothing to lose if he tried Zangetsu's method. As he closed his eyes and ripped his hollow mask onto his face, he could feel his Inner Hollow's reiatsu being released. Instead of trying to force it to obey him, Ichigo allowed it to roam free and realized that instead of dissipating into the air around him, his Hollow's reiatse gradually flowed outwards and formed an aura around him.

"_Good, now feel the reiatsu around you, see that it protects you. Now try to draw the reiatsu back into you. Don't do it too fast or your mask will break again. The more you practice the quicker you will be able to pull his reiatsu back, and your mask will last longer in combat,"_ said Zangetsu gently guiding Ichigo in the right direction.

Ichigo took Zangetsu's word and started to pull the Hollow Reiatsu around him back into himself. As he drew the energy back into himself he unconsciously grinned giving himself an evil look as his mask grew more stable. After what seemed like ages to Ichigo he finally felt his concentration waiver and his mask shattered.

"_Well Shiro, how long was that?"_ asked Ichigo curiously.

"_Not bad. Zangetsu's a better teacher than I am. It lasted about half an hour, which means in a fight against a stronger opponent it'll last about ten minutes. While this should be good enough, you constantly try to be more aware of your surroundings. The longer you can keep my mask on the more power and experience you'll gain with it. I have more to teach you but it looks like that crazy hat guy finally sent people,"_ said Shiro motioning for Ichigo to return to his body.

"Chad! Inoue! Ishida! What're doing he – " said Ichigo before a black cat took a deep swipe at his face. Ichigo screamed and fell forwards clutching his face.

"What was that for?" he screamed as he rocked back and forth clutching his maimed face.

"That was for being an idiot and coming without back up," said the cat as it gave Ichigo an annoyed glance. "My name is Yoruichi; I'm here to help you rescue Kuchiki Rukia."

"H-hai," said Ichigo looking wearily at the cat. Man did his face sting.

"Good. Let's go," said Yoruichi as the cat walked away, its tail swaying slowly in the air.

"Kurosaki-san what type of training have you been doing here?" asked Ishida as they followed Yoruichi.

"It's a secret man. Let's just say I'm pretty confident about my combat abilities right now," said Ichigo with a grin. "Also, take a look, I've learned how to mask the majority of my reiatsu."

"Congratulations, I never would have thought someone as dense as you would have learned how to do it. I must reevaluate my first impression of you. You're no longer a hopeless idiot, you've been promoted to hopeless idiot," said Ishida.

"Why you little – " started Ichigo.

"Quiet! We should try to enter Seireitei as quickly as possible," said Yoruichi as she pointed her tail in the direction of the inner city.

"Anyways, where are we? When I got here it looks like some poor village from the Edo era. Then there are those fancy buildings over there," said Ichigo pointing towards Seireitei.

"We are currently in Rukongai. It is a compilation of the outer districts of the Soul Society. It is the poorest and freest area of the Soul Society, it also houses the most souls. The inner city; Seireitei, is where all of the Shinigami reside. It's also where Rukia's being held," said Yoruichi as the cat pointed towards the inner city.

"What are you waiting for then? Let's go!" yelled Ichigo as he took off running towards the city.

"Ichigo! Stop!" yelled Yoruichi as Ichigo charged towards Seireitei.

Ichigo leapt back the moment he heard Yoruichi's warning and just barely avoided being crushed by a massive circular wall that dropped out of the sky. As he leapt back Ichigo saw an equally enormous door in the wall.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ichigo.

"It's been such a long time… since someone tried to enter Seireitei without a pass," came a sudden voice in front of Ichigo. "I finally have something to do. I'll treat you real nice kid!" As the dust cleared, Ichigo saw a gigantic man with a long black ponytail in a shinigami outfit looming over him. "Jidanbou is always on duty!" The man slammed the end of a gigantic hand axe right next to Ichigo.

"Bring it on! Attack from whatever angle you want, kid!" said the man with a smirk.

"I see. You think that I am below you. Very well, thank you for the attack Jidanbou. I promise that you won't be able to retaliate afterwards," said Ichigo as he readied Zangetsu. With a mighty horizontal swung, he shattered Jidanbou's axe and the force of the swung caused the giant to fly backwards onto his back.

"I told you Jidanbou. You wouldn't be able to retaliate," said Ichigo as he placed Zangetsu back on his back.

"_Che, that guy wasn't worth fighting at all. I hope there are more challenging opponents Ichigo," _said Shiro in boredom.

"It's not over yet!" yelled Jidanbou as he whipped out another hand axe and swung it down towards Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" yelled Ishida in warning.

"I told you… you wouldn't be able to retaliate," said Ichigo as he whirled around and smashed Jidanbou's second hand axe. "It's over. I win."

"Yes… I was wrong about you kid. It's your win. I'll open the gate," said Jidanbou as he turned around and slipped his hands underneath the gigantic door and slowly brought it up. As Jidanbou opened the gate Ichigo saw his face contort into a mask of pure terror. Ichigo looked inside to see a man with a creepy smile and silver hair tinted purple wearing a white Haori over the standard black Shinigami uniform.

"Who is this guy?" asked Ichigo, instantly weary of the man.

"The Captain of the Third Division… Ichimaru… Gin," breathed Jidanbou in fear.

"_Yo Partner! This guy's worth killing,"_ said Shiro his eyes wild with bloodlust and excitement. Ichigo couldn't deny that the same anticipation was building up inside him.

"Ah. This is not allowed," said Gin, his smile widening. With a blur Gin had cut off Jidanbou's arm with his own. "That's really such a shame. You are the gatekeeper. Opening the door is not your duty."

"The guardian opens the gate when he loses. It's only natural!" said Jidanbou through gritted teeth as the weight of the door fell upon his shoulders.

"What're talking about? When the guardian loses he still doesn't open the door. If the guardian loses then that means. He. Must. Be. Executed," said Gin with an even wider grin. At his words Ichigo leapt towards Gin putting all of his reiatsu into Zangetsu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Ichigo in a deadly quiet voice.

"_Rip him into fucking shreds partner. I can't wait to see the bloodworks begin,"_ said Shiro with a sadistic grin as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation .Zangetsu rolled his eyes at the sight.

"We beat Jidanbou fair and square and then you come in and start randomly attacking people? If you really want to fight that bad, I'll be your opponent," muttered Ichigo as he settled into an offensive sword position.

"Heh, you're such an interesting guy. Aren't you afraid of me?" asked Gin as he raised his wakazashi.

"Stop messing around Ichigo! Get out of there!" yelled Yoruichi.

"So… you're Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked Gin.

"You know me?" asked Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu into a defensive position while moving his left hand over his face.

"Yeah… Ikorose, Shinso," said Gin as his wakazashi suddenly extended towards Ichigo at lighting speeds. Before Ichigo could react the wakazashi had slammed into Ichigo and pushed him into Jidanbou, throwing both of them back out into Rukongai.

"Bye bye?" said Gin with a creepy wave as the door dropped back down.

"_You idiot! What'd I tell you about using Hollowification during a real fight?"_ screamed Shiro.

"_That you should never let the enemy get a shot on you because Hollowification makes you vulnerable the moment you try to do it,"_ said Ichigo as he rolled his eyes.

"_Bastard! I saw that,"_ shouted Shiro as Zangetsu forcibly restrained his Inner Hollow.

"Great, I guess I'm just going to have to break the wall instead," muttered Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu over his head with both hands.

"Ichigo! Jidanbou's still missing an arm you impulsive idiot!" yelled Yoruichi as Chad, Ishida, and Orihime gathered around Jidanbou's wound.

"Oh, right," said Ichigo, lowering his sword. He felt very stupid at the moment, he had just been thrown into a giant without an arm and he had completely forgotten about it already.

"_Whose on your list of people to kill right now?"_ asked Shiro as Ichigo walked over to Jidanbou.

"_Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Ichimaru Gin, Hollows, some Shinigami…,"_ said Ichigo as he mentally checked off his list.

"_Then we should get going…,"_ said Shiro.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

Then there was that fight with Ikkaku. The man sure knew how to fight. Ichigo had even picked up a couple new moves just by fighting with the guy. Next time he was going to break into Seireitei though, he was _not_ going anywhere near the 11th Division.

"If you really are stronger than me what would have been the point in running away, when you would have caught up to me anyways," said Ichigo as he brushed sand off his robes. "However, if you're just a weakling, I can simply kick your ass and promptly move forwards. That's my logic anyways."

"I see… I apologize, you're not as dumb as I first thought," said the Shinigami with the SHAVED (not bald) head.

With that, the shinigami swung down towards Ichigo with his zanpakuto. Only his reflexes saved Ichigo from being split in two. Ichigo retaliated by swinging Zangetsu down on his opponent while the other Shinigami blocked with his sheath. As he tried unsuccessfully to push forwards with Zangetsu, his opponent swung at him with his zanpakuto. Ichigo used the man's sheath as a spring and leapt into the air to avoid the strike. As Ichigo was falling both fighters saw an opening and swung their zanpakuto forwards without hesitation.

"One question… what's your name?" said the Shinigami as both of them landed.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo… is it? That's a nice name."

"Yeah? You're the first person to ever say that."

"Men with word "Ichi" in their names are often powerful and talented," said the Shinigami as he gave a bloody grin. "I am Captain of Squad 3, 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku! Since we both have "Ichi" in our names, let's make this a great fight!"

"Whatever," said Ichigo with a smile. Both of them had a gash over their eyes.

"_I like this guy Partner. This should be fun,"_ said Shiro in anticipation. Ichigo nodded in agreement. This was a fight he could savor. Ichigo rubbed some of the blood out of his eye.

"Hey, you shouldn't do that in a fight. Only a rookie would take his hand off his sword," said Ikkaku.

"Ah? The blood was getting into my eye."

"The wound shouldn't have been that deep. Instead of constantly trying to keep the blood from your eyes, you should just find a way to stop it," said Ikkaku as he brought some paste out of his sheath and rubbed it over the wound on his face. "I can't tell if you're a real warrior or not. You're actions say that you're a rookie but the way you fight suggests otherwise. Who's your teacher?"

"Ah? He didn't teach me to much but I guess he's the one that gave me my Shinigami powers back. Urahara Kisuke," said Ichigo.

"I see… That means it would be rude of me to kill you too quickly," said Ikkaku as he slammed the hilt of his zanpakuto into his sheath. "Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" The sheath and sword transformed into a naginata with a wax wood shaft. The pommel also had a red horsehair tassle.

"Let's go Ichigo!" yelled Ikkaku as he started a complex serious of thrusts and slashes with both ends of Hozukimaru.

"_Careful Ichigo. Just cause he's turned his sword into a spear doesn't mean that he has any more tricks up his sleeves,"_ commented Shiro.

As Ichigo blocked a strike from the pommel of Hozukimaru Ikkaku smiled as he said, "Sakero, Hozukimaru." Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the blade of the naginata swing around slash at him. As the two fighers broke apart Ichigo noticed a deep gash on his right arm.

"_Remind me to teach you how to tap into my High-speed Regeneration abilities next,"_ said Shiro knowing that Ichigo was not doing too well against Ikkaku.

"I don't think you'll be able to use your sword arm anymore and you're wrong about Hozukimaru's true form. Hozukimaru's true form is a three part staff," commented Ikkaku.

Ichigo started to wrap the cloth from Zangetsu's hilt around his sword arm, tying a knot when he was finished. "You're the one that won't be able to hold on to their sword after this next round," said Ichigo as he leapt towards Ikkaku. As quick as Ikkaku was, he was taken aback by Ichigo's surprise attack and didn't have time to do anything but raise Hozukimaru up in defense. Ichigo felt the wax wood shaft give way as he slashed Ikkaku.

"Give up Ikkaku. Your zanpakuto's broken. It's over," said Ichigo as he leapt back.

"Heh… you're strong Ichigo. I'm glad no one important is around. Watch closely… and don't tell a soul," said Ikkaku as he held out the broken halves of Hozukimaru in front of him. "Ban – "

"Sorry, I can't have you show me anything else. I've wasted too much time already," said Ichigo as he ripped his Hollow Mask over his face. "Bye bye," said Ichigo as he brought Zangetsu down over his head, unleashing a huge wave of reiatsu at the Third Seat.

"_Oi, Partner! You don't have enough experience to use my techniques yet. Let me show you how to do stuff,"_ said Shiro as Ichigo acquiesced and allowed Shiro control of his body.

Ikkaku was gasping heavily as he barely managed to get out of the way of the wave of spiritual energy. He knew that he was in over his head. That _single_ attack had more reiatsu in it than he had left. Ikkaku looked up and saw Ichigo with a Hollow Mask, raising his left hand and pointing at him with his index finger, middle finger and thumb. Ichigo was pouring reiatsu into those fingers and it wasn't Shinigami reiatsu.

"Cero."

The crimson blast from the Cero missed him by centimeters. Ikkaku didn't know it but Ichigo's body still wasn't too accustomed to the large amount of Hollow reiatsu that a Cero required. The result was that the Cero wasn't as accurate as it should have been and Ikkaku was still alive. However, the movement from dodging Ichigo's first attack and caused Ikkaku's wounds to open up even more and the pain was enough to send him into the depths of unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was Ichigo advancing towards him with his Hollow Mask.

"_Hey! I was about to finish him off! Why'd you suddenly take control again? Answer me damn it!"_ asked Shiro in annoyance.

"_Shut up Shiro! We need information. I can't just randomly wander around Seireitei and hope to find Rukia. We must get information. I need you to give me some lessons on the fly. First, I want to know how to do that High-speed Regeneration thing you were talking about. Second, I need you to teach me how to use Cero,"_ said Ichigo.

"_Well, I already healed us when I was in control but if you really want to know how to use High-speed Regeneration…"_

Ikkaku was good guy, if a little battle hungry. At least he had gotten the location of Rukia's prison from him.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

Then there was the fight with Renji. The guy was good no doubt about it. _Anyone_ that could take a Cero head on and live was good in his books. He was glad that they had sorted out their differences; Renji was a good guy after he had gotten to know him. Bankai training really did break a lot of barriers between two former enemies.

"Abarai Renji," said Ichigo through a bloodthirsty grin as he looked at the 6th squad Vice-Captain blocking his way.

"Who is he?" asked Ganju pointing at Renji.

"That's Abarai Renji, Vice-Captain of the 6th Squad," stuttered Hanataro.

"_I think I've finally got a hand on how to use Cero,"_ said Ichigo to Shiro as he raised Zangetsu towards Renji.

"_If you think you've mastered Cero then prove it. Destroy the Shinigami before. Show me your power Ichigo. Show him __**our**__ power,"_ said Shiro.

"_Let's do this Zangetsu…,"_

"_I thought you'd never ask Ichigo,"_ said Zangetsu with a small smile.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!" called Renji as his zanpakuto transformed.

"Sorry Renji, I can't waste any time on you," said Ichigo as he placed his left hand over his face.

"You can't waste time on me? You bast – " The rest of Renji's words were drowned out by the huge spike in reiatsu as Ichigo donned his Hollow Mask.

"Watch closely… and don't tell anyone else," said Ichigo as his voice echoed with Shiro's. He raised his left hand. "Cero."

Renji's mouth dropped as he saw the crimson Cero coming towards him. As he dodged it he felt the reiatsu in the air around him change and he knew that Ichigo had fired another Cero towards him. This time he had no choice but to raise Zabimaru and stand his ground and try to survive the blast. As the Cero engulfed him, Renji pour every last ounce of reiatsu into Zabimaru and actually started to slice _into_ the Cero. With a mighty heave, Renji managed to deflect part of the blast. He was blown backwards when the rest of the Cero hit him. Renji screamed in pain as pure agony exploded over every inch of his body. As he looked down, Renji saw that Zabimaru had been shattered from the strain of trying to contain all of his reiatsu while meeting a Cero head on. When the Cero finally dissipated, Renji looked up to see Ichigo swinging Zangetsu down.

"_Shit."_

Renji silently cursed as he felt Zangetsu tear through the muscles in his left shoulder and torso. He was losing blood fast from the wounds the Cero and Ichigo himself had inflicted. The strange spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo with his mask on wasn't helping much either.

"Damn… it…," panted Renji as he grabbed onto Ichigo's robes for support. Ichigo pulled his mask off and the strange spiritual pressure that was preventing Renji from breathing disappeared. "I'm going to sound pathetic… but please, _please_ save… Rukia!" gasped Renji as he let go of Ichigo's robes and fell to the ground.

"Yeah… I'll definitely save her. For you and me both," said Ichigo to Renji's unconscious form as Hanataro told them people were coming.

"Should we bring him with us?" asked Hanataro with a worried glance at Renji's broken and bleeding form.

"Nah, if we bring him with us they'd just trace his reiatsu. He's a Vice-Captain so it's probably really familiar to others," said Ichigo.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

Then, there was Kenpachi Zaraki. If ther was anyone Ichigo never wanted to fight again, it was him. The man was a monster, it was the only logical explanation. Ichigo swore the guy couldn't feel pain. He still didn't understand how he had walked; no, _crawled_ away with a win.

"Not bad. Your stance looks good. There are a lot of openings but it's high in spiritual pressure. No wonder Ikkaku lost. Our Vice-Captains should be no match for you. I'd say you're currently at 70 – 80% of my own reiatsu," said Zaraki with a demonic glint in his eye.

"_This guy ain't joking partner. You'll __**have**__ to use the mask this time. It won't be for show like with Ikkaku and Renji. You'll need the mask just to survive. Don't waste your reiatsu with flashy stuff like Cero. Only use those moves when you're sure they'll hit. From the scars he's got, I'd say he's a berserker. He's probably learned to ignore pain so don't go for petty injuries. Save your strength and wait for an opening and go for major hits,"_ said Shiro as Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu.

"_Sorry Shiro, but this time I'm not going to be borrowing your power,"_ said Ichigo.

"_Are you insane? Do you have a death wish? This guy will _murder_ you. Murder!"_

"_If I'm always borrowing your power how will _I _get stronger? How will _we_ get stronger? Your strength is a reflection of mine. If I'm always borrowing your power, I'll never get stronger and you'll never get stronger. We'll stagnate and then one day we'll meet someone we can't beat even with our combined powers and we'll die. I have to this so we surivive."_

"_Fine… but if I sense that we're about to die then I won't hesitate to take control."_

"_I wouldn't expect anything else."_

"Are you ready? You've been standing there without talking for a minute now," said Zaraki with an amused tone.

"Ganju, Hanataro! Get out of here and find Rukia. I'll hold him off," barked Ichigo as he readied Zangetsu.

"That's more like it! Killing and being killed, they are just a way to pass the time," said Zaraki as his reiatsu sharpened instantly.

"Let's go wild," said Ichigo as licked his lips in anticipation.

"_Zangetsu, I'm really going to need your help with this one."_

"_Don't worry Ichigo. I'm right beside you. Don't think that you are alone in this fight. When you fight we me and Shiro, you are __**never **__alone."_

Ichigo grinned as he leapt towards Kenpachi and swung at his torso. Zangetsu and the reiatsu that Kenpachi released battling to see who was stronger finally the reiatsu released by Zaraki failed and Zangetsu nicked the battle hungry Captain's side.

"_What the hell? I put everything into that attack and I barely got him!"_

"_Calm down Ichigo! Feel the reiatsu around you! Draw it into yourself. Let it flow into every fiber of your being. Then… strike him down,"_ said Zangetsu as Ichigo panicked. Ichigo immediately forced himself to calm down and drew the latent spirit particles in the air into himself as he focused.

"_Thanks for the wakeup call Zangetsu. I needed it."_

"_Partner, don't think of Zangetsu as only a sword. What did you think the cloth part was for? Decoration? Use the cloth part of the sword as well. Think of Zangetsu as a sickle with a chain attached. Zangetsu can be used for close or mid range combat,"_ said Shiro adding whatever advice he could.

Ichigo heeded Shiro's advice and started using Zangetsu as a sickle and chain forcing Zaraki to dodge and slowly move backwards to avoid the deadly attacks. When Kenpachi was close, enough to a dead end without him realizing into Ichigo decided that this was the time to finish it. Ichigo threw Zangetsu one last time and watched as Kenpachi realized that he had been backed into a corner without realizing it. At that moment Ichigo charged forwards and yanked Zangetsu back. As he grasped Zangetsu's hilt he leapt into the air prepared to bring Zangetsu down on Kenpachi's head.

Kenpachi grinned as he realized Ichigo's strategy. It was clever, he'll give the kid that. _"Kid fight's like Ikkaku. No wonder he liked fighting this guy so much."_ Kenpachi just grinned as he thrust his own zanpakuto upwards towards Ichigo as hard as he could.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he stopped suddenly. He was impaled upon Kenpachi's zanpakuto. Ichigo's vision started to blacken as he saw that his attack had been partially successful. Zangetsu was firmly imbedded in the right side of Kenpachi's torso.

"Shit," breathed Ichigo as he felt both Kenpachi and himself fall to the ground.

"_Shit,"_ muttere Shiro as Ichigo's Inner World began to darken.

"What… the hell… you cursing for? You… won…," said Kenpachi between breaths before he fainted from the loss of blood.

"Fuck… I can't die like this," grunted Ichigo as he slowly pulled Kenpachi's zanpakuto out of himself. When the blade was out of his torso Ichigo ripped part of Zangetsu's cloth of and wrapped it around his wound. As he finished he tried to get up and failed. "Damn it! Looks like… I'll have to crawl…," grunted Ichigo as he slowly crawled away from Kenpachi's bloodied form and towards the solitary white tower in the horizon.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

"_I wish I could have told him how I really felt…"_ – _Kuchiki Rukia, Soukyoku Hill_

Ichigo shuddered. That fight with Kenpachi had been the closest thing to a near death experience he had ever ha – correction, it was the _second_ closest thing to a near death experience he had ever had. Nothing beats the real thing. Still he had to than Kenpachi if he ever got out of this alive, he had gotten stronger from that fight. Much, much stronger. A sharp echoing cry brought Ichigo's mind out of the past. Ichigo felt something hit Zangetsu.

"Yo, Rukia," said Ichigo as he looked down ath the person that had changed his life.

"Idiot! Why did you come back? You know you can't win against my brother. You'll really die this time. Go back!" yelled Rukia in frustration.

"You haven't changed a bit. That's exactly what I thought you'd say when I showed up," said Ichigo with a chuckle. If Rukia wasn't forcibly restrained she would've kicked him in the shin. Hard. A sharp cry brought both of them out of their minds and back into the present situation. Kikou was backing up for a second charge.

"_I hope it tastes like chicken!" _said Shiro his golden eyes practically shinning with excitement. He looked exactly like a five year old boy with a new toy. Well… a five year old boy that also happened to be able to scare the living daylights out of most people.

"Ah? You're attacking again? Good, let's see what you've got," said Ichigo as he readied Zangetsu with a small smile. Ichigo ignored Rukia's cries for him to get out of the way. As Ichigo was about to charge the phoenix he saw a thick string of 'rope' restrain the phoenix. He looked down and saw two captains standing near what looked like a tower shield. One of the captains was from the bridge where he had faced Kuchiki Byakuya for the second time. Suddenly the rope around the phoenix tightened and the flames disappeared as the gigantic halberd was shattered. Ichigo shrugged as he leapt onto the Arbor of Soukyoku.

"_Wow, you're actually acting like a warrior today. My blood's getting excited,"_ said Shiro.

"_I wonder why you put up with him Ichig,"_ said Zangetsu with a sigh as he tried to block out the battle hungry Hollow.

"Let's destroy this thing," said Ichigo as he looked down at the execution stand with a discerning eye.

"Ichigo you can't do that. This is made of – ," started Rukia.

"Just be quiet and watch. You'll miss it if you blink," said Ichigo as he stabbed Zangetsu into the execution stand. "Getsuga… Tenshou!"

With a loud bang and a flash of light the Arbor of Soukyoku would never see another execution.

"Stop telling me to leave you here and run away. I'm not going to do that. You know it and I know it," said Ichigo as he caught Rukia by the waist before she could fall.

"Ichigo… what do you plan to do from here? There's no way we can get out of this safely…," said Rukia starting to think about the consequences of Ichigo's actions.

"We kill. I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt you. Then I'm going to get everyone out of here safely. A lot of my, _our _friends risked their lives for you. I'm going to get all of them out of here," said Ichigo confidently. A sudden cry from down below announced the arrival of none other than Abarai Renji. With a single Flash Step Ichigo was next to him.

"Get out of here. Don't let go of her even if you die. I'll hold them off," said Ichigo as he turned around. As Renji carried Rukia and ran, three Vice-Captains charged towards him. They released at the same time. Ichigo grinned as he dodged their blows and knocked them out without Zangetsu. As he knocked out the last Vice-Captain, he grabbed Zangetsu and stabbed behind him. A surprised gasp told him he had reacted correctly. As he turned around, a surprised Kuchiki Byakuya had been stabbed by Zangetsu.

"I told you, I can see your every step Kuchiki Byakuya!" said Ichigo as he saw the noble's blood running off of Zangetsu.

"Why? Why do you so persistently try to save Rukia?" asked Byakuya as he pressed his free hand to the wound in his side.

"Because she changed my life. Because she was the one who gave me the power to protect the people I care about. She's given me everything. This is the least I can do. You ask me why I want to save Rukia? It's because I love her, unlike you," said Ichigo as he leapt backwards.

"I see. No wonder you try to save her. Then you'll forgive her for trying to dissuade you. If your conviction is this strong then that means that neither of us is willing to back down," said Byakuya as he raised his zanpakuto.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time Byakuya!"


	2. Alone On Top of the World

"Chire, Senbonzakura," said Byakuya as he held his Zanpakuto in front of him.

Ichigo waited until the tiny blades were only a couple feet away before he swung Zangetsu down towards Byakuya. "Getsuga Tensho!" The wave of spiritual energy blew away the petal-blades of Senbonzakura as Byakuya moved to avoid being incinerated. Ichigo grinned as he saw that Byakuya had still been injured on his left arm.

"What was that?" asked Byakuya after he had finished getting out of the way of the attack. "Was that the power of your zanpakuto?"

"Yeah, at the instant of the slash, it absorbs my spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of my blade, magnifying the slash attack and flying forwards," said Ichigo with a grin. "Why don't you use your Bankai? Your Shikai won't win against me."

"Charging towards the Sky… what an arrogant name. So be it. Since you so strongly desire my Bankai witness it with your eyes and remember it well," said Kuchiki Byakuya as he dropped Senbonzakura. "Don't worry, you won't regret it. Before you do that, you will most certainly be rendered into dust before me," said Byakuya as two rows of gigantic katana blades appeared behind him. "Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," said the noble as the katana blades separated into a maelstrom of petal-blades.

"_Use Bankai now,"_ warned Zangetsu and Shiro at the same time. Ichigo nodded.

"That's a magnificent Bankai Byakuya. It's so much more extravagant then mine," admired Ichigo with a whistle as he grasped Zangetsu with both hand and pointed it in front of him at Byakuya.

"Watch your words brat. You sound as if you've acquired Bankai," said Byakuya as the seemingly infinite amount of blades danced around him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm implying, Kuchiki Byakuya!" said Ichigo with a grin as he brought his spiritual pressure to the sufficient amount needed for Bankai. And then raised it even higher.

" _Ichigo, are you sure you want to put this much of your energy into Bankai? It's risky, you haven't mastered my Bankai form yet,"_ said Zangetsu.

"_I'll be fine. In any case I can still Hollowify if I need to,"_ reassured Ichigo.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo as the force of his Bankai caused a tornado of spiritual energy to whirl around him.

As the dust that was picked up by the tornado subsided Kuchiki Byakuya got his first glance at Ichigo's Bankai. Ichigo was garbed in a long sleeved, ankle-length black shikakusho with a red lining that was enclosed at his waist and had ragged ends. Ichigo was holding a black daito that had a short length of chain at the hilt.

"Tensa Zangetsu," said Ichigo as he raised the daito.

"What.. is that thing? Is that your Bankai?" asked Byakuya with a glare. "Isn't that the normal form of your zanpakuto? I see… with the execution, with the Bankai. It seems you really enjoy stepping on our pride. Then I shall carve on your body, the penalty for violating our pride!" said Byakuya angrily as Senbonzakura Kageyoshi buzzed around him like a swarm of angry hornets before flying towards Ichigo. In an instant Ichigo was next to Byakuya with Tensa Zangetsu at Byakuya's neck.

"Pride… does your pride involve executing Rukia? If so then I will step on it like you said. That was the reason I obtained Bankai!" declared Ichigo as he leapt back.

"Why did you not slash my throat? Was it a display of confidence? Arrogance is often the undoing of a would-be victor. I will say it once more, that little thing you are holding cannot be Bankai. You will regret not killing me. Miracles only happen once Don't count on getting another brat!" said Byakuya as his eyes narrowed.

"_Are you sure about this King? I don't really want to feel a couple hundred thousand petals ripping us to shreds,"_ said Shiro as he eyed the petal storm nervously.

"_Don't worry. I'm going to use Getsuga Tensho to blow most of the petals away while I get behind him and make sure he doesn't get another chance to attack,"_ replied Ichigo as he dodged a flurry of petals.

Byakuya was starting to get worried when he saw Ichigo dodge Senbonzakura Kageyoshi with ease. What unnerved him the most was the fact that Ichigo didn't even seem to be trying hard. Deciding that he needed to end the fight before his opponent got the upper hand, Byakuya used his hands to direct Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was starting to catch up to his speed. Both he and Shiro realized that at the rate that Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was speeding up it would catch up to Ichigo before he could end the fight. Deciding that it would be prudent to use his Bankai to the upmost of its possibilities, Ichigo speed up until Senbonzakura Kageyoshi couldn't keep up, even with its boost in speed.

"_Ichigo are you sure your body's going to hold up?"_ asked Shiro.

"_You've never gone this fast in training with me. At your fastest in training you only lasted five minutes before your bones started to break under the pressure,"_ said Zangetsu in a worried voice.

"_Yeah, at this rate I'm not going to last more than two minutes unless I Hollowify. I can try to end it without Hollowifying or I can play it safe. What'd you guys think I should do?"_ asked Ichigo as he started to feel his limbs shake from the spiritual compression of his Bankai. Yoruichi was right, he still needed more practice with Bankai.

"_Hollowify. If you don't, you could die,"_ said Shiro as Zangetsu nodded in agreement.

"_Alright."_

Ichigo poured his spiritual energy into Tensa Zangetsu and slashed at Byakuya, releasing a much larger Getsuga Tensho than the one he had used earlier in the fight. Byakuya was forced to use most of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's petals to block the attack giving Ichigo the chance to don his Hollow Mask.

As Byakuya blocked the larger Getsuga Tensho he couldn't help but feel that Ichigo had an ulterior motive for the attack. From earlier in the battle Byakuya had deduced that Ichigo was the type to create a diversion and then attack while the opponent was distracted. Byakuya had been expecting this but when the second attack never came he realized that this was more than just another attack As he felt the tremendous rise in Ichigo's spiritual pressure and how Hollow-like it had become a small sliver of fear wormed its way into Byakuya's heart.

"Congratulations Kuchiki Byakuya. You've forced my hand," said Ichigo's voice with Shiro's echo. As Byakuya finally got a look at Ichigo, he saw that Ichigo was standing in his black Shihakusho and Tensa Zangetsu, but this time he had a Hollow Mask with dark red stripes almost covering the left side of the mask. The amber of Ichigo's eyes had turned gold and the whites had turned pure black.

"What… are you?" asked Byakuya cautiously.

'I'm no one important. I'm just someone trying to save the life of the woman who gave me a purpose in life… and in death," said Ichigo.

"Why have you taken that form? You could have finished me off with just your Bankai. The speed you were moving at was faster than what Sebonzakura Kageyoshi could move at, even with me controlling the direction," said Byakuya.

"First, I can't keep up that speed for more than two minutes without my body breaking under the strain of keeping it up. It would have taken longer than that to defeat you. Second, I respect you. You are an amazing fighter. The only way I could think of to show my respect for you in this fight would have been to give it my all," said Ichigo honestly.

"I see. So you have nothing else to show?" asked Byakuya as he built up his own spiritual pressure in preparation,

"I do but I'm going to put everything I have in this next attack," said Ichigo.

"Shukei:Hakuteiken," said Byakuya as every single petal from Senbonzakura Kageyoshi condensed into a single white, illuminating blade. Massive white wings formed on his back along with a halo of concentrated spiritual energy. Ichigo grinned as he felt Byakuya pour all of his energy into the attack.

"Impressive, all I have is Getsuga Tensho," said Ichigo as he brought Tensa Zangetsu to bare. As he poured more and more of his Hollow reiatsu into Tensa Zangetsu, the Getsuga Tensho energy turned darker and darker until it was pitch black.

"_This is new,"_ said Ichigo mildly.

"_It's name is…,"_ started Shiro and Zangetsu at the same time. _"Kuroi Getsuga."_

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu as he leapt towards Byakuya. Byakuya responded by raising his pure white blade and leaping, no _flying_ towards him. As Ichigo and Byakuya's blades connected their spiritual pressures spiked and dropped dramatically as the Black Moon Fang and the White Emperor Sword exploded sending a shockwave of white and black reiatsu everywhere.

Pain. That was what Ichigo felt as Byakuya's attack ripped through his torso cutting through flesh and bone. Ichigo felt the same must be true for Byakuya as he had gored Tensa Zangetsu through Byakuya's torso. With a start Ichigo realized that both he and Byakuya had missed any and all vital muscles and organs even though they had been aiming to kill one another. Ichigo winced as another wave of pain washed over him.

"_Why isn't the High-speed Regeneration kicking in?"_ asked Ichigo frantically.

"_You're the idiot that pour all of our fucking reiatsu into that last attack! My High-speed Regeneration is powered by our reiatsu. Since neither of us has any to spare, its obviously not working,"_ said Shiro.

Ichigo and Byakuya breathed heavily as they looked at each other. Ichigo was forced to pull Tensa Zangetsu from Byakuya in order to lean on it when his Hollow Mask dissipated.

"Go. It's your win. You have broken my blade. Your will is stronger than mine. I no longer have any right to pursue Rukia," said Byakuya as he turned and slowly limped away, hand over his wound before he used Shunpo to leave Soukyoku Hill.

"_I shouldn't be saying this considering you just won the hardest fight we've ever had but we're losing blood. Fast. Unless you can suddenly start absorbing the reiatsu within the air to power our High-speed Regeneration, I'm going to have to take over,"_ said Shiro.

"_Alright, just be careful,"_ said Ichigo as he allowed Shiro to take control of his body. To him the change in control really felt like getting out of the driver's seat of a car and switching places with the guy in the back.

"_Wow, you really messed yourself up big time,"_ commented Shiro as he tested Ichigo's battered body.

"_Just heal me,"_ muttered Ichigo.

"_Alright, I'm going to heal you while I chase after that red haired guy,"_ said Shiro as he latched onto Renji and Rukia's spiritual signatures and Flash Stepped in their direction.

"_Alright, the regeneration isn't high-speed but at least we're healing. Now listen up. I'm going to teach you how to open a Garganta…"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"That's weird. I thought Kurosaki would be here," said Ishida to Orihime and Chad as they reached the abandoned Soukyoku Hill.

"Ichi-chan left. He went after Rukia," said Yachiru from above as she waved.

"Then we should follow him," said Chad as tried to sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Where is he?" muttered Ishida as he tried to and failed to locate Ichigo's normal spiritual pressure.

"He's to the north. I can feel him but his reiatsu is different. It's so cold and… hollow,"said Orihime quietly as she reached out and felt Ichigo's reiatsu.

"We should find him. Something's wrong if his reiatsu isn't normal," said Ishida as the others nodded in agreement and left the empty landmark.

"_Kurosaki… what on earth happened to you?"_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ichigo sighed as he felt Shiro return control of his body to him. While he was still somewhat wounded from Byakuya's attack, Shiro had reassured him that their regeneration would heal it soon enough. Ichigo wondered how on earth he would have saved Rukia if he didn't have Shiro and Zangetsu's help. Without Bankai he would have never beaten Kuchiki Byakuya, and without Shiro he wasn't sure if he could have won some of the fights he did.

"_Let's see you've taught me Hollowification, Cero, and now how to open the Garganta. What's next?"_ asked Ichigo.

"_First I'll teach you how to do a Gran Rey Cero, then you have to learn how to use your Hollowification more effectively. When you learn how to do that, I'll teach you Sonido. After you've mastered those I'll teach you our Segunda Hollowification,"_ replied Shiro.

"_Gran Rey Cero? Sounds deadly. I like it,"_ said Ichigo with a grin.

"_Ha! You're becoming more like me every day,"_ laughed Shiro.

"_Don't forget about me Ichigo. You haven't mastered Bankai. You've only unlocked part of Tensa Zangetsu's abilities," _said Zangetsu.

"_I'd never forget about you old man. But I didn't know that our Bankai wasn't complete, it feels amazing already,"_ said Ichigo.

"_Our Bankai is different from other Bankai's. It is comprised of three parts. The Perfect Speed, The Perfect Sense, and The Perfect Attack. You have only completed The Perfect Speed. You still need to complete and master the other two parts and then you have to put the three parts together,"_ said Zangetsu.

"_So, I already know about The Perfect Speed. Tell me about the other two."_

"_The Perfect Sense comes as a direct result of The Perfect Speed. When you have The Perfect Speed you move so fast in combat that you have more and more time to analyze and react to your opponent. That is what The Perfect Sense is. When you have achieved perfect mastery over The Perfect Sense you know what your opponent is going to do __**before**__ they do anything. You break down their body motions in your brain and you sense minute changes in their reiatsu. Then you process the knowledge so you know what they are going to do before they do it."_

"_Finally, you have The Perfect Attack. With The Perfect Sense, you know what an opponent is going to do before they do anything, you also know how to attack an opponent to destroy them, however some of those attacks may not be possible at that stage. With The Perfect Attack, Tensa Zangetsu enhances your attacking abilities to the nth degree making any possible attack a reality. When you put all three of these parts together, you have the final form of Tensa Zangetsu. Tensa Zangetsu, Ultimo Momento," _explained Zangetsu

"_So I'm invincible when I achieve Tensa Zangetsu, Ultimo Momento?"_ asked Ichigo.

"_No. For example, if someone is about to release a cloud of poison gas at you, you know that he's going to release it at you but you don't know what type of poison it is. Tensa Zangetsu, Ultimo Momento doesn't make you omniscient or omnipotent, it enhances your abilities it doesn't make you unbeateable,"_ cautioned Zangetsu.

"_Looks like I have a lot of training ahead of me,"_ said Ichigo glumly. Shiro and Zangetsu both nodded.

"_While we were chatting, you've reached her,"_ said Zangetsu as Ichigo returned his attention to the outside world and saw Rukia and Renji a couple hundred feet in front of him.

As he neared them a dark skinned man with dreadlocks tied back in a ponytail appeared and surrounded Rukia, Renji and himself with a strip of cloth and they all disappeared.

"Shit! Where'd he take them?" asked Ichigo as he looked around.

"_Use your head for a moment Ichigo! Their reiatsu's back at Soukyoku Hill!" _said Shiro.

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he turned around and used Tensa Zangetsu's Perfect Speed to return towards the site of his battle with Kuchiki Byakuya. He hoped that he would get there in time.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ichigo gasped for breath as he lay on the ground, his body almost cleaved in half horizontally. He looked up and saw Aizen hold Rukia up by the weird choker around her neck. His regeneration was already being pushed to its limit as he screamed at his body to move.

"_If you keep moving, not even the regeneration will save you!" _yelled Shiro in panic as Ichigo tried to push himself off the ground and failed.

Ichigo screamed silently as he watched Aizen pull out a small round object from inside Rukia. He breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that Rukia was unharmed. The relief quickly turned to rage as he heard Aizen tell Gin to kill Rukia. Something inside of Ichigo broke as he started drawing in the spirit particles around him at an alarming rate. The regeneration that was waning only moments before suddenly returned to high speed as he donned his Hollow Mask. He saw Byakuya take Gin's Shinso to the gut as he saved Rukia with a Flash Step. As Ichigo rounded on Aizen he raised his left hand and growled, "Cero."

The Doom Blast raced towards Aizen as Ichigo fired off two Kuroi Getsuga's behind the Doom Blast and used his speed to fire Kuroi Getsuga's from all directions towards Aizen. With a whip of his hand, Ichigo dissipated his Hollow Mask. As the explosion cleared Ichigo saw that Yoruichi and the rest of the captain's had shown up and were quickly surround the three traitors.

"_Thank God it's over…,"_ thought Ichigo as he relaxed and closed his eyes. As he felt the now familiar sensation of a Garganta opening, Ichigo's eyes shot open. He looked up into the sky and saw at least ten Menos Grande's looking out of a gigantic Garganta with something even bigger looming in the shadows behind them.

"_**Now we're talking,"**_ said Ichigo and Shiro at the same time. Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu around to make sure that nothing was wrong with the blade before he pointed it at Aizen. "Time for round two."

The smallest of smiles appeared on Aizen's normally stoic face as he turned to face Ichigo. "You are quite interesting for a mere ryoka. I regret saying that this is where we part ways for now. I have no doubt that we will meet again," said Aizen as square beams of yellow engulfed Aizen, Tousen, and Gin.

"Trying to run? You…," sad a man with shades as he started to run forwards.

"Stop. That beam of light is called "Negación". The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once the light is cast the area inside becomes a part of Hueco Mundo. Everyone who has fought Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down, Aizen has gone beyond our reach," said the Captain-Commander. At his words Ichigo begane to laugh. It was a wild, crazy, excited laugh.

"What's so funny Ryoka?" asked the Captain-Commander.

"You said that Aizen's beyond our reach. You're wrong. Aizen's gone beyond the reach of everyone… except me," said Ichigo as he raised Tensa Zangetsu towards Aizen and placed his left hand over his face.

"But if a Hollow can't enter Hueco Mundo it's a sad excuse for a Hollow isn't it?" said Ichigo as he ripped his Hollow Mask onto his face, Shiro's voice overlapping with his. The sudden surge in spiritual pressure forced more than one captain to breathe heavily. The only ones unaffected were the Captain-Commander, Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Kyouraku and Ukitake.

"Now Aizen you should know that I always finish what I start," said Ichigo as he spread his arms to either side and a Garganta opened behind him. Aizen's eyes widened as he realized what Ichigo was doing.

"The space inside the Negación is part of Hueco Mundo. Anyone with the ability to open a Garganta with accuracy can open a Garganta into the space of a Negación. Since Aizen's a Shinigami he can't do anything to retaliate. This is nice," said Ichigo as he pointed a hand towards the open Garaganta. "Cero." He raised Tensa Zangetsu and another Cero formed at the tip of the blade. "Cero Doble." Finally, Ichigo opened his mouth and his Hollow Mask moved to accommodate him. A third Cero began forming in his mouth. "Cero Trenta." All three Ceros combined and fired into the Garganta. The Shinigami and Ryoka turned to watch the inside of Aizen's Negación explode.

"That was useful, I'll have to remember that one next time," said Ichigo in his echoing voice as he brushed some dust off his Bankai robes.

"Wait, you just made that up?" asked Yoruichi in surprise.

"Of course, you know me, I learn best on the fly," said Ichigo with a shrug.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo as he lazily flicked a couple Kuroi Getsuga's into the Garaganta for added effect. "Well that's that," said Ichigo as the Garganta closed.

"What? Why are you letting him go?" asked Renji as he coughed up blood.

"Cause I can't keep the Garganta open any longer. You trying keeping a portal open into a pocket dimension of another dimension while sending massive amounts of reiatsu through," said Ichigo darkly.

The group of fighters looked up to see that Aizen was actually on his knees panting. Blood ran down his side as he glared at Ichigo with hate and clutched at the wound in his side.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Ukitake as he looked up at Aizen.

"To go higher," said Aizen simply.

"Have you fallen in the process?"

"You're too arrogant Ukitake," replied Aizen. "No one starts on top of the world. Not you, not me. Not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne over the sky is over. From now on…I will be sitting on it," said Aizen as he slicked back his hair and crushed his glasses.

"Goodbye Shinigami, and goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo. You really are an enigma," said Aizen as the Garganta the Menos Grande had opened closed.

"Damn it…," growled Ichigo as he watched the three traitors disappear into Hueco Mundo. "Well then… this is awkward," muttered Ichigo with a cocky grin as his gaze lazily trailed over the Shinigami around him. "You guys look like you've seen a Hollow, what's the matter?" asked Ichigo as he increased his spiritual pressure. At this point all Shinigami that weren't Captain-class or higher had fainted from the sheer pressure of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Exterminate the abomination," said the old Captain-Commander as he settled into a fighting stance.

"Well then, if that's what you want… let's go," said Ichigo, Shiro's voice overlapping with his, both voices dripping with anticipation and excitement.

"_Ichigo, you do realize that against just the old man you'd still lose right?"_ asked Zangetsu worried that Ichigo might have gone insane.

"_Yeah, don't worry about it Zangetsu. I'm just going to hold him off long enough for me to open another Garganta and slip through,"_ said Ichigo.

"Yama-jii is this really necessary? He _did_ manage to wound Aizen and reveal who Aizen really was,"said Kyouraku as the man in the flowery kimono sat down and brought out a bottle of sake. "Tell me Ryoka… do you drink?"

"Kyouraku is right Genryusai-sensei. This fight is pointless,"said Ukitake trying to persuade the Captain-Commander that any further bloodshed would only weaken the Gotei 13. Soifon was about to Shunpo behind Ichigo but Yoruichi put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder and shook her head. Ichigo relaxed as he saw that many of the other Captain's didn't want to fight and he dissipated his mask with a flick of the wrist.

"I don't care… do whatever you want," said Komamura as he turned and walked away.

"Captain!" called out Komamura's Vice-Captain before Tousen's Vice-Captain told him not to bother the strange looking Shinigami.

Ichigo sighed as he looked out at the now setting sun. As he closed his eyes, the warm orange rays washed over him as he felt someone else stand next to him. He had gotten better at sensing people and grinned lazily as he spoke. "What d'you want Yoruichi?"

"I just wanted to ask what you were going to do now. You've accomplished your goal. Rukia's safe. And… you're dead. What are you going to do?" asked Yoruichi.

"I love her, but her life would be so much better if she stayed in Soul Society now that everyone's stopped trying to kill her," said Ichigo his eyes still shut.

"I was asking about you Ichigo," said Yoruichi as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ichigo opened his. His amber eyes met her gold ones.

"I don't think I'm staying here," said Ichigo simply.

"Where will you go? The Human World?"

"No. I don't belong there. I'm dead. I don't really belong here either. I'm not really a Shinigami like the ones in the Gotei 13. I think… that it's time for me to go. There's one place I haven't been to though. It calls to me. I think it's time… **That we went home**," said IChigo, the last of his words echoing with shiro's voice as the whites of his eyes blackened.

"Don't tell me…," said Yoruichi though she knew what he was going to say.

"I hear Hueco Mundo's perfect for your average Shinigami/Hollow," said Ichigo as the voice overlap faded along with the black in his eyes.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. Besides I don't really have a purpose anymore. My goal was to save Rukia. It's time for me to go," said Ichigo as he tore his eyes away from Yoruichi's and looked back at the sunset.

"Don't you want to stay near Rukia?" asked Yoruichi.

"Of course I do, but I don't belong here. I'm not suited to be a Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Never was, never will be. I prefer solo work and you know that," replied Ichigo.

"You honestly think you're strong enough to beat everyone in Hueco Mundo?" asked Yoruichi.

"No, but that's the whole point in going there," said Ichigo with a shrug.

"You're suicidal," said Yoruichi, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You either live long enough to become a legend or you die," muttered Ichigo as he felt the energies needed to open a Garganta return to him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do not move. As of now you are under arrest by the joint authority of the Gotei 13," said the Captain-Commander just as Ichigo was about to open a Garganta.

"You have got to be kidding me…," said Ichigo as he turned to face the Captain-Commander with a scowl on his face. "Do you really want to do this?" asked Ichgio as he Hollowified and brought his spiritual pressure to the maximum.

Rukia stared in fear and amazement as she watched Ichigo confronting the Captain-Commander. The two figures sized each other up as the Captain-Commander disintegrated the wood of his staff revealing his zanpakuto. Not a good sign. She started to feel lightheaded and unable to breathe as the Captain-Commander's reiatsu washed over her. Just as she was about to lose consciousness Ichigo's reiatsu surrounded her and beat back the stifling pressure of Yamamoto's.

"Hey hey, is that any way to treat your subordinates?" scolded Ichigo as the old man glared at him.

"Genryusai-sensei, please! If you fight him now you may win but Soul Society would be severely weakened. We just lost three Captains, we need to conserve as much of our forces as possible," said Ukitake trying to be the voice of reason.

"Yama-ji let the kid off. He probably doesn't even know laws he's broken and since he wasn't a registered Shinigami when those laws were broken everything's fine. Now calm down and we can all talk about it over a drink," said Kyouraku as he brought out a couple more bottles of sake from the folds of his robes.

"_Just how much sake does he carry on himself?"_ asked Ichigo extremely tempted by the sake. No one knew, but he had been sneaking into his father's sake stash since he was thirteen. He loved the stuff.

"Alright," said Ichigo as he removed his Holow Mask, and came out of Bankai. "Let's talk," continued Ichigo as he placed Zangetsu on his back and sat down next ot Kyouraku and poured himself a cup of sake. Everyone stared at him. Even Kyouraku.

"I like you already," said the flowery captain with a grin before he toasted Ichigo and downed his cup.

"I don't think I can keep up with you but I enjoy my sake," said ichigo with a grin as he downed his own cup.

Ukitake looked around, shrugged as he saw that medical help from the 4th Division had arrived and sat down to join his long time friend and the ryoka that had saved his subordinate. He poured himself a cup as he heard Yamamoto sigh.

"Someone pour an old man tea," grumbled Yamamoto as he sat down with the other Shinigami.

Rukia's jaw dropped as she watched her Captain, Kyouraku-taichou, Yamamoto-sotaichou, and Ichigo sit down to drink tea and sake together. She sees Yamamoto motion for her and the other Captains to join him and they quickly oblige. Unohana heals her brother enough so that he could sit up while the others questioned Ichigo.

"Now then Kurosaki Ichigo… tell us how you acquired these powers of yours," said Yamamoto when Rukia and all of the Captains had settled down.

"Well…," started Ichigo before he told the people arrayed around him everything.

His absolute defeat at the hands of Kuchiki Byakuya.

His attempt to regain his Shinigami powers.

His partnership with Shiro.

His death.

His fights with Ikkaku, Renji, and Zaraki.

Him achieving Bankai.

His rematch and victory over Kuchiki Byakuya.

"That's everything that's happened to me so far," said Ichigo as he looked around at the Captains.

"So then… you're dead?" asked Rukia in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. At least I don't have to worry about school anymore," said Ichigo with a half hearted grin.

"You idiot! Why'd you let yourself die? You should have stayed behind! You were only 15! You had your whole life ahead of you," ranted Rukia as she started beating every inch of Ichigo she could get her hands on.

"Hey – Ow! I – That hurts damn it! Stop it," yelled Ichigo as he grabbed Rukia by her collar and lifted her so she couldn't reach him anymore.

"If you are dead then the Gotei 13 _does_ have jurisdiction over you," said Yamamoto as he glared at Ichigo.

"Look. We've been over this. You could _try _to capture me. Then I'd fight back… you'd kill me… the fight would take out a lot of Soul Society… Aizen comes back and destroys everything. You get the picture. You all seem to forget the all important fact that I can open a _Garganta_. You can't keep me _anywhere_," said Ichigo aas he rolled his eyes.

"Genryusai-sensei, why not just give him a position in the Gotei 13?" suggested Ukitake as Ichigo and Yamamoto both spit out the sake and tea they were drinking.

"He's easily a Captain-class Shinigami and so far he's the only one here who's been able to even _touch_ Aizen," said Ukitake simply as the others stared at him.

"Tell me Kurosaki Ichigo. Was that black daito your Bankai?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, it wasn't. That was part of my Bankai. I haven't completely mastered my Bankai yet. I've only mastered 1/3 of Zangetsu's true power," said Ichigo honestly.

"He managed to wound Aizen with 1/3 of his Bankai…," said Ukitake as he looked at Ichigo with respect.

"Yama-jii we do have three openings for Captains now," said Kyouraku as he downed another cup of sake.

"He is powerful," admitted Byakuya as he grimaced while he was being healed.

"What are you going to do? There is a place for you in Soul Society if you wish for it," said Yamamoto evenly as he stared at the orange haired man.

"I don't know… I really don't know. Staying here would be nice but I don't feel as if I really belong," said Ichgio as he sipped his sake. "I could stay here but I never was a Shinigami like all of you. I never had that "Shinigami Pride" that byakuya was talking about. I threw always all of my pride to save Rukia."

"Please explain," said Yamamoto as the other Captains listened to Ichigo's ever word.

"I don't know how to explain it. I've… never been one to hold pride highly. I believe that there are things far more important than pride. I needed power to save Rukia if I could get it by throwing away my "Shinigami Pride" I would have, and did so, gladly. If you aren't strong enough to make it to the top by yourself, swallow your pride and ask for help. That's what I did," said Ichigo seriously.

"What is your decision? Will you stay here in Soul Society? Or will you find your own path?" asked Yamamoto as all eyes turned towards Ichigo.

"I will stay until Aizen is dead. When that happens, I'll walk my own path," said Ichigo as he looked Yamamoto straight in the eyes. "If you don't mind I'd like to tell my friends about what happened to me myself," said Ichigo as Ishida, Chad, Orihime and Ganju appeared on the horizon running towards them.

"Then this informal meeting is dismissed," said Yamamoto as the Captains and Vice-Captains moved off to survey the damage done to Soul Society and its protectors leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"You're dead? Really dead?" asked Rukia as the two sat with their legs off of Soukyoku Hill.

"Yeah. Zanpakuto through my heart while I was in spirit form. If that won't kill me, I don't know what will," said Ichigo as he looked down at Soul Society before looking around again.

"Why?" asked Rukia quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come? It would have been better if you stayed and lived a normal life," said Rukia, sadness pervading her voice.

"It wouldn't have been. You need to stop being so hard on yourself. Don't think about how our lives would be better if we did what you said. I would have never been able to live knowing that I did nothing while the person that changed my life was killed," said Ichigo firmly.

"But,"

"Trust me Rukia. This was the right choice," said Ichigo as he looked straight into Rukia's eyes.

"But what are you going to do once Aizen's dead?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll see how Soul Society works for me. If I don't like it, I'm just going to head to Hueco Mundo and see what I can do there," said Ichigo carelessly. "I kinda like that idea, standing alone at the top of the world."

"Is there room for one more?" asked Rukia softly.

"There's always room for you," said Ichigo with a soft smile as he looked out to see the sun.

"_This is… nice,"_ commented Shiro as he and Zangetsu felt the enormous amount of peace that flooded through Ichigo.

"_It is. There isn't a single cloud on the horizon. The wind is blowing. Stay like this Ichigo. I finally feel at peace,"_ said Zangetsu with a smile.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it's taken such a long time to update, but I'm currently working on a the first part of a trilogy that I'll hopefully publish. So the Earliest I'll update again is the end of August. Sorry about the delay.**


	3. This Is Goodbye

Two Months Later

With a flick of his wrist, Ichigo slashed the Hollow in half as he turned and caught another Hollow's clawed hand and clamped down on it, crushing it. The Hollow howled in pain before Ichigo raised a hand and blew its head off with a Cero. As he turned around he watched Rukia elegantly cut a Hollow in half. He grinned as he turned and formed three Cero's in quick succession and blasted away the remaining horde of Hollows.

"You done?" asked Ichigo as he slung Zangetsu over his shoulder. Against the rest of the Captains' protests Ichigo had rejected an actual rank opting to operate by himself. When asked why he had merely stated that he worked better alone and that if he was part of Gotei 13 he would probably break all of their regulations before Aizen was dead. They had sent him back to the Real World along with Rukia in order to monitor Karakura Town in case Aizen showed up, because of the convenience he had neglected to tell his friends that he was actually dead preferring to push back that moment for as long as possible.

"Yeah, are you sure that your father is comfortable with me staying with you?" asked Rukia sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"Yeah it's fine. It's creepy how much he actually wanted you to stay," said Ichigo, shuddering at the memory

"Have you figured out the Cero Shiro was trying to teach you?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah, what was tricky was fusing the Cero and my blood but after I figured it out, it was like breathing I can do it on the fly now, which is good. I've managed to get the hang of our Hollowification and it's a lot more effective now. I'm getting stronger, I can feel it," said Ichigo with a slightly arrogant grin.

"What about your Bankai?" asked Rukia and Ichigo's face fell at her words.

"I've been trying but is still can't get the hang of The Perfect Sense. It's a lot harder than how Zangetsu made it sound. It's like trying to do calculus, without a calculator, in your head while you performing hyper speed combat with The Perfect Speed. I can't predict anything past Shikai as it is. Against anyone whose strong it's worthless," admitted Ichigo as he kicked a rock while they walked back to his house.

"How's Byakuya?" asked Ichigo as they turned onto a street not far from Ichigo's house.

"Captain Unohana says he should be fine .The wound was deep but she was able to start healing procedures before infection set in," replied Rukia.

"I've been getting these weird vibes lately, I can't explain it," said Ichigo as he felt another pulse of reiatsu from somewhere in Karakura Town.

"You should probably talk to Urahara about that," said Ruikia. Right on cue Rukia's phone started beeping, signifying a Hollow was nearby. Ichigo didn't need the phone to tell him that, he could feel a lieutenant level Hollow moving swiftly in his direction.

"Rukia I haven't had a good fight in awhile can I take – Ah!" started Ichigo before Rukia kicked him in the back of his shin sending him to the floor, groaning in pain.

"No way idiot, this one's mine," said Rukia with a smirk as Ichigo glared at up at her while nursing his leg.

As the pair were bickering a skyscraper tall Hollow covered in brown fur landed in front of them. Ichigo and Rukia both looked up and recognized it as Grand Fisher, worse he seemed to have gotten stronger since they last met and he had a gigantic zanpakuto on his back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I've come to kill you," growled the Hollow menacingly.

"Grand Fisher. It's been awhile," said Ichigo in a conversational tone as he gently shoved Rukia away and stood up.

"You may have gotten since we last met but so have I. Behold! My power form!" roared Grand Fisher as his mask disintegrated and parts of his brown fur fell away to reveal jagged spikes and two great horns as well as red face paint. Grand Fisher's reiatsu level shot up to that of a weak captain's.

"Not good enough," said Ichigo sadly as he stood there.

"Cero!" roared Grand Fisher in anger as he opened his mouth and formed a brown Cero and fired it at Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and swung it downwards at lightning speed creating a Getsuga Tensho that ripped apart the Cero and fired forwards cutting deep into Grand Fisher's left shoulder. The Hollow cried out in pain as it stumbled back, shaking the earth.

"I was hoping you'd give me an actual challenge," sighed Ichgo before he threw Zangetsu forwards using the cloth attached to the handle spearing Grand Fisher's injured arm and cutting it off. Ichgio ripped his Hollow mask on before leaping right above Grand Fisher holding his right hand out in front of him. "Good bye Grand Fisher. Cero." The Cero cleanly blew Grand Fisher's head and shoulders right off as the rest of the Hollow collapsed.

"I'm sorry it ended this way," said Ichigo apologetically giving Grand Fisher's remains one last look before walking back towards Rukia.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_So how are we going to do this Partner? You've gotten the hang of everything except Resureccion Segunda Etapa," _said Shiro as Ichigo fell backwards into his bed.

"_I don't know. When we fought Aizen it felt like the difference between us was like the difference between an ocean and a pond. I've never been that scared in my life. We're stronger now but I don't know if I'll beat him,"_ admitted Ichigo.

"_Fear weakens. Fear corrupts. Don't be afraid Ichigo. With us by your side you will not fall to any enemy. IF you can master the Segunda Etapa and Tensa Zangetsu, Ultimo Momento you will not fall,"_ reassured Zangetsu.

"_How would I do against Aizen right now?" _asked Ichigo.

"_He'd kill us,"_ stated Shiro bluntly.

"_The fight would be hard for both you but he'd win in the end,"_ said Zangetsu.

"_I guess we need to get stronger than,"_ said Ichigo grimly.

"_You already know our first Resurreccion, but you haven't mastered it yet. I'll teach you how to master it soon. Until then don't use it in a fight unless it's absolutely necessary, you could end up losing control,"_ cautioned Shiro.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun!" said a cheerful man with long, straight blond hair, wearing a green cap and carelessly shouldering a Zanpakuto. So this was where those weird pulses of reiatsu were coming from.

"You obviously know my name. Care to tell me yours?" asked Ichigo coolly as he was thankful he had decided to take this midnight walk without Rukia.

"Shinji Hirako at your service," said Shinji with a bow.

"Care to tell me why you've been sending those pulses of reiatsu at me for the past week?" asked Ichigo.

"So you can notice. That's a surprise. I'm here to extend a formal invitation for you to join us," said Shinji.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because, you're like us," said Shinji as he formed a pharaoh-like Hollow mask over his face. "We are the Vaizards, The Masked Army."

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm not a Vaizard. A Vizard is a shinigami who gained Hollow powers correct? _I_ am neither a Shinigami or a Hollow. I don't know what I am but I'm not a Hollow, a Shinigami, or a Human. I might have Shinigami powers and Hollow powers but that doesn't make me either one," said Ichigo.

"We aren't so different, you and I. We both want Aizen dead. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Shinji, holding out his hand. "What do you say?" Ichigo studied the man for a long time.

"Alright. Let's do this," said Ichigo as he shook Shinji's hand. "You know where to find me if you need me," called Ichigo as he continued his walk.

"Interesting kid," said Shinji to himself before he flash stepped away.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Rukia, have you ever wondered what would happen if a Shinigami managed to gain demonic powers?" asked Ichigo from his bed as Rukia lay on the floor reading her Shoujo manga.

"No. In the entire history of the Soul Society no Shinigami has entered Hell and made it out alive," said Rukia without looking up.

"Huh," was all Ichigo said.

"_I need more power…"_

A knock at the window caused Ichigo and Rukia to turn and see hitsugaya Toshiro, crouched out on his windowsill. As Ichigo opened the window Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji all entered as well.

"What's this about?" asked Ichigo.

"There's been an update that requires our immediate attention," said Hitsugaya.

"What's so urgent that you have to come to the Real World just to tell me about it?" asked Ichigo.

"You remember that Hollow you fought before? Grand Fisher?" started Hitsugaya. Ichigo nodded. "He was an incomplete Arrancar."

"Wait, what's an Arrancar?" asked Ichigo.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed their mask and gained Shinigami powers. Only Menos Grande can become Arrancars," said Hitsugaya.

"So those big guys with the pointy nose?" asked Ichigo. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Those are Gillians. Menos Grande are divided into three classes. The Gillians are the footsoldiers and the most abundant, a lieutenant should be able to defeat them. Next are the Adjuchas, they are smaller in size and number and are far more powerful than the Gillians but they are no match for a captain. Finally, there are the Vasto Lordes they are the smallest and most powerful class of Menos. The problem is that a Vasto Lordes is more powerful than a Captain of the Gotei 13. If Aizen has ten Vasto Lordes under his command, Soul Society is doomed," said Hitsugaya letting the facts sink in.

"_You have your answer now Ichigo. Yamamoto has his Gotei 13, Aizen has his Arrancars, Shinji has the Vaizards, what do you have?"_ asked Shiro.

"_It's time to build an army –,"_ started Ichigo.

"– _and stake our claim on the world,"_ finished Shiro.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo.

"We're here to make sure the Arrancar don't destroy Karakura Town," said Renji.

"Does Yamamoto not trust me? I could handle anything short of Aizen himself and Rukia's here as well," said Ichigo motioning to Rukia who seemed surprised that Ichigo would include her.

"Kurosaki you're still just one person. You can't be everywhere at once. What if they attack in groups? How will you defend Karakura Town by yourself?" challenged Hitsugaya.

"Don't think I'm alone. You can stay if you want but I'm telling you I can and will defend Karakura Town," said Ichigo calmly.

"Alright, we'll see you at school Kurosaki," said the white haired Captain before he, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji left through the window.

"Did he say he'd see us at school?"

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"_Ichigo… wake up Ichigo…"_ Zangetsu's voice pierced through the haze of sleep as Ichigo started to shake the last vestiges of sleep off himself.

"_What's going on?"_ asked Ichigo as he looked at the alarm clock next to his bed. It was four in the morning.

"_I'm feeling Hollows in Karakura Town. They're strong,"_ muttered Shiro as Ichigo quickly separated from his Gigai.

"_How many?"_ asked Ichigo.

"_At least three. I can't tell if there are more. Some of them are hiding their reiatsu's pretty well,"_ replied Shiro.

"_Should I bring Rukia?"_

"_Up to you Partner. I don't think she's ready, but real combat is the best training,"_ said Shiro.

"_We go alone. I don't think she'll quite approve of me… recruiting," _said Ichigo as he separated from his Gigai and leaped through his window in the direction of the largest of the reiatsus.

As he approached his target, Ichigo suppressed as much of his reiatsu as possible, making him seem like nothing more than a 6th Seated Shinigami at best. As he landed in front of the three Hollows he noted that they were definitely, the Arrancar Hitsugaya had been talking about. One of them had a large afro while he had part of a Hollow mask on his forehead with a star shaped hole in it. Another one had black hair swept back with two small horns or hair. His Van-Dyke moustache gave him a devilish appearance. The third Arrancar had wavy purple hair, two purple tear shaped markings underneath her eyes, and a hairclip like fragment of a Hollow mask on the left side of her forehead.

"You three must be the Arrancar I keep hearing about," said Ichigo with a lazy grin. The female eyed him suspiciously while the one that looked like a devil nodded.

"You should introduce yourself, after all we have already told you we are Arrancar. We're at a disadvantage, Niño," said the devil lookalike.

"The name's Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo.

"Dordoni Alessandro Del Soccachio," said Dordoni pointing at himself. "This is Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and that is Cirruci Sanderwicci," finished Dordoni as he pointed at the Afro Arrancar then the female.

"I believe I'd be correct in assuming that you serve Aizen?" asked Ichigo. Dordoni nodded.

"Would you be interested in serving me?" asked Ichigo.

"You? Please, your Reiatsu's garbage," sneered Cirruci.

"Would you care to test me?" asked Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu off his back and pointed it at the three Arrancar.

"Kakkire, Golondrina," muttered Cirruci as large wings sprouted from her back, each wing had ten crescent shaped blades instead of feathers, a large, feathery mane sprouted from the beak shaped headpiece her Hollow mask fragment had become. She had large pieces of armor covering her shoulders as well as a tail.

"Maware, Giralda," said Dordoni seriously. Large horns grew out on his shoulders and armor wrapped around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extended, framing itself around his face. Two large cyclones with bird like beaks for heads explode outwards from the armor around his calves.

"Dragra," said Gantenbainne as he raised his two pronged punching daggers. His arms grew longer as dome shaped armor plates covered his arms, shoulders and neck. His punching daggers grew to resemble dragon heads. Armor plates also extended over his back giving him a tail. He slipped his Hollow mask fragment over his eyes like sunglasses.

The three Arrancar used Sonido to surround Ichigo and release ranged attacks at him. Dordoni kicked and shot one of his cyclones at Ichigo from his right while Gantenbainne created a burst or Reiatsu and fired it at Ichigo's left side. Cirruci sent all twenty of her blades whirling towards Ichigo from his front and back. Ichigo smiled as he released all of the reiatsu he had suppressed and smiled as the burst of reiatsu shattered all of Cirruci's blades and tore Dordoni's cyclone and Gantenbainne's burst to shreds.

The Arrancar openly gaped at how easily Ichigo had stopped their attacks. He had stopped them through his _reiatsu_ only. He hadn't even used his hands he just let his power blow them away. The three Arrancar fell to their knees as Ichigo's spiritual pressure came crashing down upon them in full force, while they weren't gasping for breath like when Aizen had released his spiritual pressure, they knew that Ichigo was very, very close to Aizen's level.

"Do you still have any doubts?" asked Ichigo.

"You are strong… Niño," gasped Dordoni as he struggled to stand up.

"I haven't even used my Bankai yet. Do you see the differences in our strength?" asked Ichigo staring at the three trembling Arrancar.

"So how strong are the three of you? Don't lie, I'll be able to tell," said Ichigo nonchalantly.

"We're Privaron Espadas," said Dordoni.

"Privaron Espadas?"

"Fallen Espadas. The Espadas are the strongest ten Arrancar that serve Aizen. We used to be part of the Espadas," said Dordoni bitterly.

"So Privaron Espadas, I offer you a chance to join with the future king of Hueco Mundo," said Ichigo casually.

"You're kidding right? Why would we ever join you?" asked Cirruci trying to stand up and failing.

"Because, I'm stronger than Aizen," said Ichigo with a small smile.

"Can you guarantee that I'll be stronger?" asked Dordoni. Ichigo smirked and nodded.

"Then I will follow you Niño," said Dordoni as he knelt in front of Ichigo.

"Dordoni you can't be serious?" asked Cirruci in disbelief. She whirled around intending on telling Gantenbainne not to join the orange haired Shinigami but to her horror, Gantenbainne was already kneeling to Ichigo.

"And then there was one," said Ichigo turning the full force of his spiritual pressure on Cirruci. She gasped as she was forced to the ground choking as the force of Ichigo's reiatsu pushed all of the air out of her lungs.

'What say you Cirruci Sanderwicci?" asked Ichigo pointing Zangetsu at Cirruci's prone form.

"Fuck you!" spat Cirruci with the last of her breath. Ichigo shook his head sadly before he closed his eyes.

"Ban….Kai," muttered Ichigo as the reiatsu heavy air around them literally exploded in a frenzy. When the dust settled and Dordoni, Gantenbainne, and CIrruci finally laid eyes on Ichigo again they saw him dressed in a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that closed at his chest and flared out into ragged ends. He gripped a pitch black daito whose cross guard had four prongs that bent out to form the manji for 'Ban'. Dordoni and Gantennbaine were both forced back to the ground even though Ichigo had eased the majority of his spiritual pressure off of the three Privaron Espada. "Tensa Zangetsu."

"You are a Privaron Espada. It is only fitting that I honor you with my Bankai before I kill you. Farewell, Cirruci Sanderwicci, Privaron Espada of Aizen Souske," said Ichigo before he pointed the tip of Tensa Zangetsu at Cirruci's head. Getsuga… Tensho," said Ichigo with a hint of sadness in his voice. The Kuroi Getsuga blew Cirruci's body into nothingness along with a huge chunk of the earth around her leaving Ichigo at the edge of a smoking gash in the ground that was at least fifty feet deep.

"Walk with me," said Ichigo glancing back at the two former Privaron Espada before he left his Bankai and replaced Zangetsu on his back. Gantenbainne and Dordoni also left their released states before following behind Ichigo at a respectful distance.

"What do you want to talk about Ichigo-sama?" asked Gantenbainne.

"Please, just call me Ichigo. I don't deserve any titles, not yet. I can make you stronger and I will. I won't lie to you like Aizen. IF you walk with me, you might die, you will get hurt, and you will lose battles. But if you walk with me, I guarantee you will stand at the top," said Ichigo as he turned around to face his two kneeling servants.

"Arise, my Naito*," said Ichigo as Dordoni and Gantenbainne both stood up.

"Now we have to figure out a place for you to hide…," muttered Ichigo as Dordoni and Gantenbainne both stood up.

"We'd need a place with a barrier that could shield our spiritual energies," said Dordoni.

"I think I have just the person, isn't that right Shinji?" asked Ichigo as Shinji leapt out of a tree.

"Damn, I thought I hid myself pretty well," said Shinji offhandedly as Dordoni and Gantenbainne both drew their Zanpakuto but Ichigo motioned for them to back down. "Pretty ambitious ain't cha? Building an army already, that's pretty impressive."

"You said we were allies right? Well, I need a favor. I know you guys have a hideout, and I know that hideout is sealed since Soul Society hasn't found you guys yet. I need you to shelter my Naito until I can get a more permanent base set up," said Ichigo.

"I can do that, but what can you give us in return?" asked Shinji.

"I'll teach you how to strengthen your Cero," said Ichigo with a small smile.

"Alright, I can hide them. You know, this is a dangerous game you're playing here. What if Soul Society found out?" asked Shinji.

"Please, I have no illusions of what will happen after Aizen is dead. They'll come after me. I'm just making sure that I'm prepared. After Aizen's gone, someone has to be King of Hueco Mundo," said Ichigo with a smile. He motioned for Dordoni and Gantenbainne to follow Shinji. "I'll start training the two of you as soon as I can."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Where were you Ichigo?" the words struck more fear into Ichigo's face than the thought of facing a couple thousand Hollow's. He slowly turned around to see Rukia leaning against the doorway to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow in her bunny patterned pajamas.

"I was out. There was a Hollow and I didn't want to wake you up," said Ichigo hoping the half truth would convince her.

"Don't insult me Ichigo. I'm not that stupid. I know you used your Bankai. _Everyone_ with a drip of spiritual pressure in Karakura Town knows you used Bankai," growled Rukia as she stomped over to him and poked him in the chest. "What. Were. You. Doing? Don't you trust me Ichigo?" Crap, she was playing the trust card.

Ichigo sighed. He was going to regret this later, he knew it. "I was originally going to kill the Hollow's I sensed but eventually I recruited them," Ichigo answered truthfully.

"You _what_?" asked Rukia.

"I recruited two of the Arrancar to join me," replied Ichigo a smug smirk starting to form on his face. Seeing Rukia's look of betrayal he continued, "I told you I plan to stand at the top. After Aizen dies, I will be the King of Hueco Mundo. I'm no fool, I know that Yamamoto will try to kill me the moment Aizen's dead. I'm just preparing my own forces. Nothing more, nothing less."

"How can you know that for sure?" retorted Rukia.

"Rukia, don't insult me. From that talk I had with Yamamoto, I know he's going to try and get rid of me the moment Aizen's dead. He probably sees me as a threat to Soul Society," said Ichigo coldly.

"What about your friends Ichigo? What about your family? Don't you care about Chad, Ishida or Orihime? What about your father Yuzu or Karin? Have you even considered how they might take this?" asked Rukia. "What about _me_?" added Rukia in a sad tone.

"Rukia, I _have_ thought about this for a long time. If I stayed my friends would only get dragged into a fight with Soul Society because of me, the same goes for my family. I have no wish for them to be hated by the very place they will end up after their death," explained Ichigo running a hand through his orange hair. Ichigo stared at Rukia for a second before he sighed and continued, "If I got you involved what would Soul society do? You'd be labeled as a traitor. I can't let that happen."

"Then let me help you. You don't have to do this alone," said Rukia as she took a step towards Ichigo.

"You don't know what you're getting into," said Ichigo defensively.

"And you do? Last time I checked I have a hundred years more experience than you when it comes to being a Shinigami," said Rukia.

"This isn't about being a Shinigami, a Hollow, or a Human. This is about war. People will die Rukia. Are you sure you can handle that? Are you sure you can stand never seeing Byakuya or Renji ever again?" asked Ichigo quietly.

"I…," started Rukia througly shaken from the question.

"Until you can answer that question, I don't think you should try to find out more about what I'm doing," said Ichigo with a sad smile as he walked passed Rukia and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"_That was pretty harsh Partner,"_ said Shiro with a whistle.

"_It's for the best. I can't let her get involved in something like this unless she knows for sure that the decision she's making is the right one,"_ said Ichigo.

"_And what's the right choice?"_

"_Whichever one she makes."_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

**Ichigo's Inner World**

"He's been here for a couple hours," said Shiro to Zangetsu as the two watched Ichigo sitting on top of the tallest skyscraper as rain poured from the sky. All three were soaked to the core from the downpour.

"He's confused. His no longer knows his own heart," replied Zangetsu quietly a hint of sadness tainting his normally gruff voice.

"How can he not know his own heart?"

"He's only a teenager. How can you expect him to bear this burden? There is no place more magnificent than the top of the world, but there is no place lonelier. He wishes to protect his friends but to do that; he must separate himself from his friends. Do you know what his greatest fear is?" asked Zangetsu as Shiro shook his head.

"It's loneliness. While he hides it from the world, we are part of his soul and we know the truth. He is terrified of being alone. He endured it for year after agonizing year when his mother died. He just managed to find people who accept him for who he is and know he must plunge back into that endless pit of despair for the sake of those friends. How can he not be terrified? How can he not be afraid of what is happening?" asked Zangetsu.

"Why doesn't he just ask his friends for help?"

"He understands that if he does, he will just be placing them into greater harm. This something only he can do. This is a burden only he can bear. Those with great power will always worry not for themselves, but for the people around them. There is no greater sacrifice. There is no greater burden. It is the weight of the world.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Shiro.

"He will fall. There is no escaping it. He will fall from the top, or he will plummet into a well of despair and depression because of what e is doing. Such is the way of top. There is no higher place, there is no lonelier place, there is no place more terrible than where he stands now," said Zangetsu understanding the choice that lay in front of Ichigo.

"So… Damned if he does damned if he doesn't?"

"Those are the only outcomes."

Ichigo stood up; for once, he was glad that it was raining so hard, it covered his tears. He exited his Inner World steeling himself for the pain and the gauntlet that was to come. He opened his amber eyes and if someone would have been looking into them, they would have seen the truth depths of despair.

"_This is good bye Rukia. Thank you for everything."_


	4. Gathering Allies

Ichigo took one last look at his house before shouldering his pack and walking down the darkened street. Without looking up, he knew that Shinji was sitting on top of one of the lampposts lining the street he lived on. He continued walking until he felt Shinji land next to him.

"Didn't think you'd leave this quick," said Shinji with a whistle.

"It's only temporary. Until I gather enough Naito. I'm not going to operate in the open until I'm sure I'm stronger than Aizen or the Soul Society," replied Ichigo.

"Do you realize what you're trying to do? In the past 2000 years no one as stronger as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has ever come into existence. Not even Aizen equals him without the help of the Hogyoku. You plan to not only equal, but surpass him. You plan on defeating the greatest man Soul Society has ever known," said Shinji in clarification.

"I do. I know that I'm as strong as he is right now. Once I finish my Bankai and my Ressurecion I will have surpassed everyone in existence," replied Ichigo calmly.

"What about the Demon Lords in Hell? What about Squad Zero? The Soul King?" asked Shinji with a raised eyebrow.

"They are irrelevant. I have nothing against them. I don't have anything against the Soul Society either, but they will not let me be. If it comes to it… I will deal with the Demon Lords… _personally_," finished Ichigo with a glint in his eyes.

"You scare me you know that?"

"I try."

"How are you going to play this Ichigo?" asked Shinji.

"By the book. I need more people to follow me. I think it's time we went to Hueco Mundo. Don't you Shinji?" asked Ichigo with crazed look in his eyes.

"I can't go. Aizen and I have… history. Your Naito have gotten a lot better though. You should take them with you and see how much they've improved," offered Shinji.

"Alright. Guess it's time to leave this place behind for a bit," said Ichigo. "Take care of my body for me Shinji."

"You realize that the Soul Society will know you betrayed them the moment you fail to contact them right?"

"It just means I'll have to come back with enough Naito," replied Ichigo, unconcerned.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. Dordonii, Gantenbainne, time for you guys to leave with Ichigo," said Shinji as the two Naito blurred into view in front of Ichigo.

"Let's head out," said Ichigo as he separated from his Gigai and opened a Garganta with a flick of his wrist.

"See you later Kurosaki. I hope you make it back in time," replied Shinji, the grin on his face gone.

"I'll be back," said Ichigo before he and his Naito stepped into the swirling abyss.

"Ichigo-sama what is our purpose in Hueco Mundo?" asked Dordonii as they stepped down onto the white sands of Hueco Mundo.

"Recruiting, training, and asymmetrical warfare," said Ichigo shortly.

"You wish to recruit other Arrancar?" asked Gantenbainne.

"Arrancar, Hollow, Shinigami, Vaizard, Demon, Human it doesn't matter. No one was born stronger. We work to get where we are. It is only fair that we repay the favor to others. If anyone wishes to follow me and their views coincide with mine, I will make them strong," said Ichigo as he stared out over the dunes.

"Then I may have suggestion," said Dordonii.

"Hmm?" asked Ichigo.

"There is… a being in Hueco Mundo that I think you would be interested in. He's... like you," said Dordonii apprehensively.

"Who is he?" asked Ichigo turning to face Dordonii in interest.

"His name is Musashi. Musashi Yamato. The First Shinigami," said Dordonii. "Aizen wished to recruit him, but was too afraid of his power to risk it."

"I've been going over Soul Society's past. How come I haven't heard of this Musashi Yamato?" asked Ichigo.

"That's the irony. Musashi Yamato is a natural born Vaizard. The Vaizard is the natural evolution of the Shinigami, similarly the Arrancar is the natural evolution of a Hollow. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto took over after Musashi left in self exile and tired to erase all traces of Musashi from the Soul Society archives," said Dordonii with a smile.

"Tell me. Compared to me and Aizen how strong is Musashi?" asked Ichigo.

"He could probably kill you with just his Bankai. He wouldn't even need to use Hollowification," admitted Dordonii.

"Interesting. This is a perfect way to get stronger. Dordonii, Gantenbainne, we're going to find Musashi Yamato," said Ichigo.

"This isn't going to end well for us, is it?" asked Gantenbainne in a whisper as the trio took off using Sonido.

"We knew it would be like this from the start," said Dordonii with a shrug. "At least we're stronger now."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Ichigo finally stopped as he, Dordonii, and Gantenbainne stopped at the edge of a looming cliff. The imposing landmark was entirely made out of what seemed to be a quartz-like crystal that shimmered gently. Large craters littered the sand around them and were even in the cliff face itself. As Ichigo stopped, he threw out a hand to prevent Dordonii and Gantenbainne from moving next to him.

"Stay back, otherwise can't guarantee you won't die," said Ichigo as he raised his reiatsu level to its maximum without using Bankai or Hollowification. "Musashi Yamato, I know you're here. Come out."

Dordonii and Gantenbainne shifted nervously as they trembled under the sheer weight of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. The air was so heavy that it couldn't really be called spiritual pressure anymore. It felt more like the entire world of Hueco Mundo was pressing in on them and they knew that Ichigo was keeping at least 90% of his spiritual pressure focused in the opposite direction of them.

"Well, when someone this strong demands to see me, I guess I can't really refuse, now can I?" replied a cheerful voice from the top of the cliff. Ichigo, Dordonii and Gantenbainne looked up to see a man wearing an extremely tattered white Shinigami uniform with an equally tattered black mantle that went down to his ankles. His waist length black hair blew around him as his warm golden eyes twinkled against his black sclera. A single scar ran from the top of his right eye straight down to half an inch before his mouth. Artistic tattoos of what appeared to be a Dragon, a Tiger, a Phoenix, and a Turtle could be seen from the V of his Shinigami outfit.

"You Musashi Yamato?" asked Ichigo with a small smile.

"Yes, and I must say you're the first Shinigami to come looking for me in over 1000 years. What could possibly be so important that Genryūsai-kun would send someone as powerful as himself to come looking for me?" asked Musashi as he used Sonido to appear in front of Ichigo.

"I ain't from the Soul Society. I'm here to represent my own faction. You probably know the Soul Society is at war with Aizen," said Ichigo as Musashi nodded.

"Ah yes, Aizen-kun. I remember watching him grow as I hid from the Soul Society. Wonderfully talented. Has a _bit_ of a god-complex though. Shame, he would have been Soutaichiou of the Gotei 13 in another hundred years. So why _are_ you here?" asked Musashi inquisitively.

"I'm here to recruit for my own side. Those two behind me are the very first," said Ichigo as he nodded his head towards Dordonii and Gantenbainne.

"Hmm… I know you're strong, and I can tell that those two are at least average captain strength, but why should I join you?" asked Musashi.

"Because… I'm like you," said Ichigo as he willed his Hollow mask to appear over his face, further increasing his reiatsu levels until both Dordonii and Gantenbainne were kneeling and gasping for breath.

"Ah, a Vaizard," said Musashi with delight.

"No, not a Vaizard. I'm not Human, Shinigami, Arrancar, Vaizard, or Hollow. I have no idea what I am, but I know that you and I are the same," replied Ichigo.

"Well, then you won't be opposed to a spar? I haven't had a decent opponent in ages," said Musashi as he moved his left hand towards his zanpakuto.

"You're left handed?' asked Ichigo noting the action.

"Yeah," said Musashi before he leapt towards Ichigo with Sonido, whipping his zanpakuto forwards with iaido.

"I didn't even say we could fight," said Ichigo with a bloodthirsty grin as he reached up and swung Zangetsu down forcing Musashi's blade deep into the sand.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Musashi as he whirled around and sliced at Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo leapt back before raising Zangetsu and pointing it at Musashi.

"Cero." The Doom Blast crackled through the air as Musashi avoided it with Shunpo. The energy from the attack tore straight through the cliffs causing them to collapse in on themselves. The two warriors leapt back and sized each other up

"You're good I'll give you that, and your reiatsu is currently higher than mine but I haven't used Shikai or Hollowification yet. That reminds me," said Musashi as he sheathed his zanpakuto. "Umu touhou waga tamashii, Hantei no Amatsu Kouryu!" (Deliver me from sin, Judgment of the Heavenly Yellow Dragon) As Musashi drew his zanpakuto again, Ichigo noticed that the blade was completely covered in white-hot flames and crackled with electricity. The guard of the katanna changed from a simply five pointed guard into a roaring dragon's head giving the impression that the dragon was breathing fire and electricity at the same time. Along with releasing his zanpakuto, Musashi's reiatsu matched Ichigo's. With a loud thunderclap Ichigo looked up and realized that the sky had been completely covered by rumbling storm clouds in every direction.

"Let's continue shall we?" asked Musashi as he raised his blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo as he fired off three Getsuga Tensho's at Musashi from different directions by using Sonido and Shunpo.

"Suzaku, The Flaming Phoenix," muttered Musashi as he stabbed Hantei no Amatsu Kouryu into the ground. White flames erupted out from Musashi's zanpakuto spreading all over his body until he was transformed into a gigantic phoenix made of white flames. Musashi took flight as the Ceros and Getsuga Tenshos exploded harmlessly against his flames. As he reached a high enough altitude Musashi poured all of the flames back into his zanpakuto and swung it at Ichigo unleashing the white phoenix at him.

"Shit," muttered Ichigo as he raised Zangetsu and braced for the work.

"_I hate to say it partner but I'm pretty sure he's better than us," _said Shiro.

"_I know he's better than us, I just have to prove I'm not completely weak!"_ growled Ichigo as the phoenix slammed into him.

When the dust from the attack settled Musashi, Dordonii and Gantenbainne saw that Ichigo had deflected most of the attack by firing a Getsuga Tensho right before Suzaku hit him, deflecting most of the force to either side of him.

"Impressive. You survived Suzaku," said Musashi with a grin.

"You realize that every single being in Hueco Mundo knows we're here right?" asked Ichigo dressing the deep gash in his left shoulder from where the attack had hit.

"Yeah, but you destroyed my home, and I haven't had this much fun in ages," said Musashi with a nonchalant shrug.

"You haven't showed me your Bankai yet," noted Ichigo.

"Neither have you," countered Musashi.

"I'd rather have an ace in the hole," said Ichigo.

"Then you can't blame me for doing the same," said Musashi.

"Ichigo-sama, two Arrancar are heading towards us. They're Espada," said Dordonii as he sensed the two reiatsu closing in on their location.

"I guess your guilty by association then," said Ichigo with a grin at Musashi.

"Looks like it," said Musashi with a sigh as returned his zanpakuto to its sealed state and sheathed it.

"They seem strong," commented Ichigo as he supressed his reiatsu until it was equivalent with that of a Third seat.

"Going to surprise them?" commented Musashi with a smirk.

"I did it with Dordonii and Gantenbainne. I managed to recruit them. I want to see how imprssed these guys will be," said Ichigo with a sharp glint in his eyes.

"You are something else kid," said Musashi. As two blurs appeared in front of Musashi, ichigo, Dordonii, and Gantenbainne.

A black haired arrancar with green tear marks that streaked down his face and a samurai helmet-like mask remnant appeared in front of Musashi while a blue haired arrancar with a feral grin and a mask remnant stuck to the side of his cheek appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Musashi Yamoto," said Musashi as he settled into an iaijutsu stance.

"Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer," said Ulquiorra as he slowly drew his zanpakuto.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said Ichigo as he pointed Zangetsu at his opponent.

"Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," said Grimmjow with a grin as he leapt towards Ichigo while drawing his zanpakuto.

Ichigo flash stepped out of the way of Grimmjow's barrage as he fired off a Getsuga Tensho in retaliation. Grimmjow backhanded the attack and deflected it harmlessly to his side. Ichigo grinned as he charged Grimmjow again.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," said Musashi with amusement as he ducked one of Ulquiorra's slashes and nodded towards Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow just enjoys fighting. It is clear to me that his opponent is only acting to see if Grimmjow has any weaknesses or attack patterns," said Ulquiorra calmly.

"So you are as smart as so seem to be," said Musashi as he released all of the pent up reiatsu that he had been holding back. The resulting explosion sent Ulquiorra tumbling backwards.

"I guess it's time to end this," said Grimmjow as he pulled raised his zanpakuto. "Grind, Pantera!" The blue haired Espada exploded with reiatsu as white armor seemed to encase him. His hair grew longer and a tail made of the same armor whipped around him as he grinned at Ichigo. "It's over. Your strong, but I'm stronger."

"You're impressive Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, but you aren't stronger than me. Know true despair. Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu," muttered Ichigo with a small smile as enough reiatsu exploded from to completely shatter what was left of the cliff behind him. His reiatsu rose until Grimmjow was shaking as he barely withstood the entire weight of Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"_What's wrong? Does he really scare me that much? Get a hold of yourself, you're the King! No one can beat you,"_ tought Grimmjow as he mentally prepared himself for the coming onslaught.

"So even this isn't enough to convince you. Very well," said Ichigo was he donned his Hollow Mask bring his reiatsu to a level that forced Grimmjow onto his knees completely paralyzing him.

"Goodbye Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Getsuga… Tensho!" roared Ichigo as he sent a black Getsuga Tensho so large that it seemed to engulf the entire sky darkening everything in the immediate area.

"_That's what I'm talking about Partner!" _yelled Shiro as he grinned with a bloodthirsty smile.

Just as the enormous Getsuga Tensho was about to engulf Grimmjow Musashi flash stepped in front of the attack and muttered a few words that Ichigo couldn't hear before the attack surrounded both him and Grimmjow. Ichigo blinked in surprise when an invisible force from inside the Getsuga seemed to swirl about before exploding outwards dissipating the attack. When the darkness lightened he saw Musashi with his Shikai released, clutching Grimmjow by the neck.

"You saved him?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Musashi nonchalantly as he tossed the choking Grimmjow down in front of Ichigo. "You said you were looking for strong allies right? He's strong."

"I hope you haven't forgotten me Shinigami," said Ulquiorra as he threw a spear made entirely out of reiatsu at Musashi. Without looking, Musashi shattered the spear with a flick of his zanpakuto.

"I haven't. I'm just trying to convince him to spare the two of you instead of wiping you guys off the face of Hueco Mundo," said Musashi with a chuckle.

"There's no way he could –" started Grimmjow before Musashi casually pressed his face into the sand with his foot. Sputtering and gagging, Grimmjow was too preoccupied to see Ichigo's eyes gleam with interest.

"Intresting… what about it? Will the two of you join me?" asked Ichigo as he brought the full force of his reiatsu to bear.

"_He's not the same as Aizen-sama. Their personalities are complete opposites, yet… this untouchable atmosphere… This feeling like God himself is passing judgment on me…,"_ thought Ulquiorra as Ichigo turned his attention to him.

"I'll wait. I want to see if you really are stronger than Aizen-same,"replied Ulquiorra as he resealed his zanpakuto. Ichigo nodded.

"I understand. No one wants to follow someone who's weak. What about you Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo as his mask vanished and Zangetsu returned to its Shikai state.

"Aizen gave us the chance to grow stronger, we became Arrancars. What can _you_ offer?" spat Grimmjow as he narrowed his eyes.

"I was hoping you'd ask that," said Ichigo as a smile spread across his face as he hefted Zangetsu onto his shoulder. "I'll give you a power that has never been seen before."

"What's that?" asked Musashi as he sheathed his zanpakuto.

"Right now we have six people. Dordonii, Gatenbainne, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Musashi and me. We'll need three more for what I'm planning," said Ichigo as his smile widened.

"Don't assume I'm joining you. What's you plan?" asked Grimmjow.

"We're going to conquer Hell."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"I'm sorry Yuzu, I couldn't find him anywhere," said Rukia apologetically as she returned from looking for Ichigo. Despite her best efforts she couldn't seem to find him at all. She tried to sense his reiatsu signature but she couldn't even begin to find it. It was as if he had vanished into thin air.

"That's okay Rukia-nee. I'm sure he'll turn up in a couple of days!" said Yuzu with a fake smile as she turned and ran up to her room.

"_Where are you Ichigo? You told me that we would stand together and now you leave me. What am I supposed to think? I need an answer Ichigo…,"_ thought Rukia sadly as her heart seemed to heart with every beat. She felt bad for his sisters, how could she tell them that their brother was actually dead and fighting to save the world?

"Just come back to us Ichigo. We all need you. _I_ need you…," muttered Rukia sadly, as she lay down on his bed.

**Sorry this took so long. I don't have an excuse at all for taking this long. I'm just hoping I'll be able to start updating regularly again. **

**~ Orym Hawksong**


	5. Endings and Beginnings

Rukia forced her broken body of the ground as she saw the bodies of countless other Shinigami scattered around Karakura Town. The Winter War had gone badly for them. Aizen's Espada had been an even match for the captains of the Gotei Thirteen, his Numeros had decimated the regular members of the thirteen guard companies. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto was battling with Aizen and the sheer pressure of reiatsu released by the two veritable gods had rendered the majority of both sides unable to move.

"You really believe that you can kill me with just that?" asked Aizen unfazed at the Captain-Commander's last attack.

"You have already fallen into my trap. Ennetsu Jigoku!" roared Yamamoto as ten pillars of fire exploded into existence, surrounding both the Captain-Commander and Aizen.

"So you let your subordinates get wounded so you could do this? You're a crafty old man," said Aizen with a smirk.

"So what if I am? You and I will die together in the flames of hell," said Yamamoto with the authority of a god itself. "Dying to exterminate great evil, know that this is the spirit of the Gotei Thirteen."

"Oi, not even you should so callously use the flames of Hell. They are not yours to command," came a familiar voice as the flames of Ennestu Jigoku were extinguished.

Rukia turned to see Ichigo stepping out of Garganta with six other men behind him. Ichigo had changed since she last saw him. His black hakama was now blood red. A mane of fire like fur wrapped around his neck down to the V of his hakama. His once unkempt orange hair now hung to his waist as it whipped about in the wind. The whites of his eyes were now permanently blackened and his brown eyes burned bright gold.

A black haired arrancar with green tear marks that streaked down his face and a samurai helmet-like mask remnant knelt next to Ichigo while a blue haired arrancar with a feral grin and a mask remnant stuck to the side of his cheek stood behind Ichigo. Next to him were two other arrancar, who Rukia recognized as Dordonii and Gantenbainne from Ichigo's description of them and standing next to Ichigo was a man wearing an extremely tattered white Shinigami uniform with an equally tattered black mantle that went down to his ankles. He had waist length black hair blew around him as his golden eyes twinkled against his black sclera. A single scar ran from the top of his right eye straight down to half an inch before his mouth. Rukia saw what she thought were tattoos of what a Dragon, a Tiger, a Phoenix, and a Turtle on the visible parts of his chest.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this?" asked Yamamoto with narrowed eyes.

"Did you not hear me. I told you not to so callously use powers that are not yours. Gantenbainne, Dordonii attend to my family and Mr. Urahara," said Ichigo, his eyes never leaving Aizen and Yamamoto as the two bowed and departed.

"Ulquiorra, please see if you can convince Coyote Starrk and Tia Harribel to join me. If not, eliminate them. Grimmjow I leave the remaining Espada to you. Do as you like. Musashi, this is not an order, but a request. Please… take care of Kuchiki Rukia and Kuchiki Byakuya." Ulquiorra bowed and head off while Grimmjow laughed and headed towards the nearest Espada. Musashi merely smiled before flash stepping next to Rukia and helping her up.

"We need to step back. If Ichigo releases here, not even the Gotei Thirteen's barrier will prevent Karakura Town from being wiped off the face of Earth," said Musashi as he tried to get Rukia to leave.

"Please, let me stay. I haven't seen him in over three months. He is my friend, I can't just leave," pleaded Rukia. Musashi smiled.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" he asked. Rukia merely looked down. "Rukia I've been alive since the beginning of the Soul Society. Trust me when I say that life is fleeting. Life is short. Life is harsh. Life is unfair. But life can also be beautiful, exhilarating, and above all, life can be the greatest thing in the world. It is what you make of it. Strive for whatever you wish and die without any regrets. Now if you wish to stay then I must counteract the reiatsu that they are about to release. Umu touhou waga tamashii, Hantei no Amatsu Kouryu." (Deliver me from sin, Judgement of the Heavenly Yellow Dragon)

As Musashi drew his zanpakuto, he released most of his current reiatsu as he single handedly stabilized and fortified the barrier around Karakura Town. Rukia quickly realized that Musashi's reiatsu was unimaginably vast. Even the Captain-Commander, Aizen and Ichigo's spiritual pressures were dwarfed by Musashi's.

"Now then I believe that you and I have unfinished business Sosuke Aizen," said Ichigo as stepped forward leaving footprints of white hot fire in the air behind him.

"Here we are. The three of us are as close to equals in any of the worlds. Is it not an interesting occasion? Me, the god of Hueco Mundo, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei Thirteen, and lastly Kurosaki Ichigo, the Emperor of Hell," said Aizen with a smile as he looked at his two peers.

"We are no equals. You are evil and as such must be exterminated!" retorted Yamamoto as he held Ryujin Jakka before him.

"You do not seem to understand Aizen. Combined me and my Naito are the strongest force in the four worlds. Musashi alone is stronger than both the Gotei Thirteen and your Espada. Gantenbainne and Dordonii are a match for two maybe even three Captain's by themselves. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could decimate half the Gotei Thirteen alone. And I, I can crush the world if I so choose," declared Ichigo.

"_I can't wait to crush him. Let's show him what we gained in Hell Ichigo,"_ said Shiro with a maniacal grin.

"_Be careful Ichigo you must not be too confident else he exploits it,"_ cautioned Zangetsu

"Shall we begin?" asked Ichigo. "The victor will truly have earned the right to be called God."

"_Are you ready to show they your new form… Mugetsu?" _asked Ichigo. (Moonless Sky)

"_I am. Let them gaze upon true power and true despair. Let them feel our wrath Ichigo,"_ said Mugetsu and Shiro at the same time.

"Tenrai, demo-nisshu, bukakkou, midarini, deru, Mugetsu!" chanted Ichigo as Mugetsu materialized around him. (Divine, devilish, formless, without reason, come forth, Moonless Sky!)

Mugetsu took the form of eight pitch black orbs that hovered in a circle behind rising to a foot above his head and reaching as low as his ankles. A ninth orb materialized in his open palm and hovered around his hand as he lowered it back to his side. All of the shadows in Ichigo vicinity seemed to congregate towards him creating a veritable pitch black sky around the location he stood at.

As soon as Ichigo released his shikai his reiatsu wildly spiked up to rival that of Musashi's. Aizen and Yamamoto both unconsciously took a step back as pure power radiated off Ichigo's bodies in waves as he looked up at both of them and smirked.

Yamamoto had lived for two thousand years. He had not managed to live that long without learning a few things. In a battle trust either your mind or your instincts. Don't try to utilize both, it will only get you killed. In those rare moments that both your instinct and mind tell you the same thing obey if you wish to live. In that moment the Captain-Commander's mind and instinct were telling him one fact. Run.

"What is that?" asked Rukia.

"That has no name. It is power, despair, wrath, pride, evil, good, divine, demonic. It is all these things and more. It is the power he obtained by conquering Hell. He **is** Hell, and he has come to collect the debts he is owed," replied Musashi, the smile leaving his face.

"Bansho issai kaijin to nasse, Ryujin Jakka!" roared Yamamoto as fire erupted into glorious existence around him, the flames pushed back the shadow surrounding Ichigo as the barrier separating them from the real Karakura Town started to fracture. Musashi started to concentrate as he focused on dampening the reiatsu that would be released in the coming fight.

"Come Aizen let's see what you can do," taunted Ichigo as motioned for Aizen to attack him.

"You have grown much stronger Kurosaki Ichigo, but much more arrogant as well, you haven't even realized I've already killed you," said Aizen as he faded from existence and Ichigo looked down to see a zanpakuto spearing him through the chest from behind.

"D-damn you…," cursed Ichigo through gritted teeth as he fell from the sky to Rukia's horrified screams.

"Now it is just us," said Aizen with a smile as Yamamoto raised his flames into a protective shield around himself.

"Is that what you thought? That I would die that simply? It is _you_ that has grown arrogant Aizen," retorted Ichigo as he stepped out of the shadow Aizen cast on a nearby building. Rukia quickly looked at the Ichigo that had fallen from Aizen's attack and saw the body dissipate into wispy shadows.

"Sennen no Yami!" whispered Ichigo as he looked up at both Yamamoto and Aizen before he gathered all of the shadows within a thousand feet to his location before letting it explode outward in a shockwave that both Aizen and Yamamoto dodged. The shadows then started to spin around their location trapping all three within a sphere of spinning darkness.

"One thousand years of darkness. Ichigo uses it when he wants to end the fight quickly. His Bankai has changed since he absorbed the powers of Hell. He likes to keep it a secret," explained Musashi with a smile as Rukia looked towards him in askance. A shockwave of hollow reiatsu from a couple miles to their left had Musashi chuckling. It seems like Grimmjow had grown tired of playing with is prey.

"What is this?" asked Yamamoto as he looked around, his flames casting even more shadows on the walls of the sphere.

"It seems as if Kurosaki-kun wishes to finish us off," noted Aizen with indifference as he surveyed his surroundings with keen interest.

"Yamamoto-dono, I have no quarrel with Soul Society. I wish for peace between our respective factions, If you wish to settle our difference peacefully I will not raise my sword against you," came Ichigo's voice from somewhere within the shadow.

"The Gotei 13 exists for one purpose. To protect the balance of souls between Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society, and the human world. As long as you do not wish to upset the balance of souls, the Soul Society does not consider you a threat," said Yamamoto gruffly.

"You think you can finish me off Kurosaki Ichigo? Very well let us see how this will end. Bankai, Mugen Kyoka Suigetsu," said Aizen with a smile. (Infinite Mirror Flower, Flowing Moon)

"I see you Kurosaki Ichigo. You cannot hide from me," said Aizen as he struck at Ichigo. Ichigo surprised that Aizen could see him, barely had enough time to sidestep the attack.

"_What's wrong? Mugetsu should have completely hidden me from anyone within the sphere. No one should be able to find me within this dimension,"_ thought Ichigo as he quickly jumped away from Aizen.

"You are confused are you not?" came Aizen's smug voice from behind Ichigo as he swung downwards.

"Bastard!" shouted Ichigo as he clutched his right shoulder.

"_Be careful Ichigo. His spiritual pressure is dense enough to cut through your own right now,"_ advised Mugetsu.

"_I wish I was in Bankai, my Perfect Sense would've helped,"_ muttered Ichigo.

"_You can't rely on Bankai as a crutch partner. We would stop growing stronger," _said Shiro darkly as he watched Aizen through Ichigo's eyes.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" asked Aizen as he continued to push Ichigo around.

"Come forth he who holds the keys to creation, the mysteries of death and life, the man at the edge of the world, be absolved souls of the damned. Hisan Kage rensa no Kami Zetsumei!" shouted Ichigo as the sphere collapsed in on itself with the focal point being Aizen. The shadows were drawn in with the force of a black hole completely crushing Aizen. (Flying Shadow Chain of Divine Death)

"_That was one of your strongest attacks in Shikai form. Are you sure that was wise?" _asked Mugetsu.

"_He was already in Bankai form. Against someone like him, I __**must**__ use my strongest attacks,"_ replied Ichigo.

"Impressive." Ichigo froze at the voice. "That could have killed me had I not already activated my Bankai. Have you figured it out yet?"

"That's a nasty power he has there," said Musashi as his eyes narrowed.

"You figured it out?" responded Rukia with surprise. Musashi nodded. I had an inkling the moment I felt Aizen's Reiatsu survive Ichigo's attack without dropping a bit. Most shinigami would have died instantly. None of the Espada that I know of could have survived it. Even I would have had to use my best defensive technique to survive and I would have been drained of a decent amount of my reiatsu to survive. I suspect Aizen's Bankai allows him to nullify the offensive skills of other zanpakuto," said Musashi seriously, his eyes narrowing as he glanced up at Ichigo, Aizen and Yamamoto.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I have observed you and Aizen exchange blows. I believe that Aizen's Bankai is nullifying your Zanpakuto's attacks," said Yamamoto. To demonstrate his point, he sent a large burst of fire towards Aizen and watched as it dissipate as it got closer to him. Aizen simply smiled.

"You are not the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for nothing Yamamoto-sama. You are correct. My Bankai allows me to nullify the offensive capabilities of other Zanpakuto. Now then Kurosaki Ichigo, what now will you do?" asked Aizen as he turned to look at Ichigo.

"Then I guess I'll just have to use Bankai. This is a pain. I didn't want to show it off here but I guess that I have no choice," said Ichigo as he scratched his head. "Musashi please drop the barrier. It will no longer be necessary."

"You're going to use you _that _are you?" said Musashi with a smile as he let the barrier he was holding back Ichigo's reiatsu with drop.

Rukia felt an immediate weight fall upon her. It couldn't even be called reiatsu. It was like an ocean weight on top her from the sky. It was so immense, so dense that it was hard for her to even breathe. She glanced over at Musashi and saw that he seemed to be unfazed by the monstrous amount of reiatsu pouring out from Aizen, Ichigo and Yamamoto.

"He's beyond even this you know. He's only lowering his strength so Aizen and Yamamoto can feel how strong he is. He's in an entire other dimension of evolution," said Musashi before returning his attention to the fight above them.

"_Are you ready Lucifer?"_

"_I am always ready Ichigo,"_ responded a deep, noble voice.

"_Shiro, Mugetsu it's time to show the world the power of the Emperor of Hueco Mundo and the Nine Hells. Our power."_

"_We are with you Ichigo, we are ready."_

"I'm waiting Kurosaki Ichigo. Where is your vaunted Bankai?" asked Aizen.

"… Bankai…" whispered Ichigo quietly as the entire sky turned black. The shadows within the range of the sky seemed darker, thicker, more tangible and… _alive_. An explosion of darkness exploded outward from Ichigo' location.

Ichigo's bankai retained his previous shihakuso (ankle-length coat) with red lining that flared out to ragged ends. He also retained the flame like mane from his hakama except it was now real hellfire. Ichigo's zanpakuto was still black as night but it seemed far less substantial as if it was made entirely out of shadows. The crossguard was still in the shape of the manji for 'ban' but it was now far more jagged. The blade itself was much more curved with three protrusions on the blunt side of the sword closer to the tip. The eight orbs of black shadows from his shikai were still hovering behind Ichigo. Tufts of hellfire burned around Ichigo's wrists and ankles as well.

"Enma Mugetsu," declared Ichigo as he glared at Aizen. (Ruler of Hell, Moonless Sky)

"How quaint Kurosaki Ichigo. Where is this power you speak of? Your reiatsu has completely vanished. I expected more from you," said Aizen with a smile.

"Why can't I feel his reiatsu anymore?" asked Rukia.

"He has transcended your ability to sense him. Much in the same way a two dimensional being cannot comprehend a three dimensional one, you can no longer comprehend his ability. I can sense his strength right now because I exist in the same dimension as he does and I can assure you, if you could sense his strength it would drive you insane. Your mind is not capable of comprehending the amount of power he wields. That is the strength of Kurosaki Ichigo. That is the man who rules all dimensions," said Musashi as he glanced up at Ichigo.

"Let us end this Aizen. One Attack, one strike," said Ichigo as crouched in an Iaido stance.

"Very well. Let us see who is truly stronger," said Aizen as he too settled into an Iaido stance.

"Musashi-san I can no longer feel Aizen. Has he…?"

"Yes Rukia. The two of them now stand in a dimension completely different than the one you stand in. Aizen is approaching Ichigo's level of power with the aid of the Hogyoku, Ichigo has not revealed his trump card but I suspect he will not need to. Aizen is strong but he is nowhere near Ichigo. The difference between them is night and day."

Ichigo leapt forward as he seemed to fuse with the shadow surrounding until he was just a streak of darkness heading towards Aizen. Aizen leapt forward confident in his bankai's ability to dispel Ichigo's zanpakuto, the two met and separated in less than a second as they stopped facing opposite directions.

"You thought that your Bankai's ability would protect you. It is powerful I admit, but it doesn't stop everything. I simply swung at you your arrogance cost you the fight Aizen," said Ichigo as he turned to look down at a kneeling Aizen who clutched at his stomach, glaring up at Ichigo.

"D-damn you! Why do you not take power for yourself? You have the strength to rule all the worlds! Where is your ambition?" demanded Aizen.

"Tell me Aizen, do you think yourself above those you rule?" asked Ichigo. Aizen nodded. "Then a throne does not suit you. You miss the point of ruling. Those in power have a duty, an obligation to those who serve them. If you think yourself above that, then you will never truly rule. Goodbye Aizen Sousuke," said Ichigo as he watched Aizen fade into dust.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he looked up at the blackened sky, as he released his bankai his sword faded into shadow as the sky returned to its normal color. He shihakusho faded until it was the blood red it had been before bankai. The eight shadowy orbs disappeared into nothingness as he looked back down. Aizen was dead, but this was just the beginning. There would be more battles to fight, more wars, but for now at least there would be peace.

"Rukia… I'm back," said Ichigo as he flash stepped next to her.

'Idiot!" shouted Rukia as she kick Ichigo in the shin, elbowed him in the stomach and slapped him.

"Ow! Stop that midget!" yelled Ichigo as he attempted to fend off her attacks.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," whispered Rukia as she buried herself in his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I won't leave you again," said Ichigo softly as Rukia looked up into his eyes with her violet ones before nodding.

**I'm really sorry it took me this long to write this chapter but I've just been distracted by a lot of things. You might have noticed I completely skipped how Ichigo conquered Hell, that will be revealed in flashbacks later on in the story. I want to keep Hell a very mysterious place and felt that slowly revealing it, instead of several chapters specifically dedicated to it would keep the mystique better. I will try to update more frequently but rest assured that even if there isn't another update in six months I am dedicated to finishing this story and it will be finished no matter what.**


End file.
